Shades of Gray
by Evilous
Summary: This is the 12th story in my saga. Takes place just after The Return. Lance is coming to town to learn what happened to his sister and maybe more. Meanwhile Mick and Beth work a case and try to keep things as normal as possible while Lance is in town. It will be a giant thrill ride...come and join our team.
1. Chapter 1

****Welcome again everyone to the newest installment of my saga. This will take place just after where _The Return_ left off. Sorry for the extended delay between them but things are crazy and honestly I have to relearn my time management, but enough talking. Here is the first chapter of _Shades of Gray._

**Chapter 1: Forewarning **

Josef paced anxiously before what had grown to be a rather large family as he waited for Candice and David to arrive. He had spent a restless night making calls and making sure everyone would show up first thing. Jean had been a balm to his soul and hadn't asked any questions knowing instead he just wanted a brief moment of peace.

Everyone was nervous and on edge. Josef knew he should remain calm and collected and set a good example. Taking a deep breath his eyes sought out Jean. She was moving around the room handing everyone a drink trying to calm everyone down.

Candice and David arrived and quickly joined the others. "Sorry we only just got your messages," Candice added quickly. They had spent the whole night in bed and had rushed over as soon as they had checked their messages. Candice cringed as she realized all the vampires would be able to smell the sex rolling off of them.

Josef looked over to Jean then to everyone else. Mick, Beth, Candice, David, Coop, Danielle, Seth, Allie, Ashton, Kimberly, and even Ryan was there keeping to the back. "We're all here now Josef. What's this about?" Mick asked anxiously.

"Lance called last night. He got word that Coraline was spotted in LA. I had the unpleasant job of telling him she is dead. He's on his way to LA."

"What does he want?" Mick demanded. "Why did you even tell him?"

"Because lying to a family as powerful as the Duval's is not something I'd advise. They will uncover the truth one way or another eventually and lying will only make matters worse. As for what he wants, I can only assume he is coming to handle the situation."

"What do you mean by handle," Candice asked looking over at Beth. "You don't think he'll do anything in retaliation do you?"

"At the moment Lance has no idea what really happened. He simply knows that Coraline came back to LA and met her end. I assume he'll wish to speak with each of you who were involved."

Coop looked around, "So he won't be interested in us?"

Josef looked their way, "You did help. You located her hide out, even if it was trap you played a part in her end game. Danielle you had no contact with her this time but you worked closely with her before she disappeared last time. He may wish to speak to you as well."

Ashton looked over their assembled group as he stroked Kimberly's lower back, "I take it only Kimberly, Seth, and your Jean will be exempt from meeting with him."

"That would be my best guess."

Seth raised his hand slightly, "So I know I'm kind of new to this who situation but who is Lance and why are we so worried about him?" Some of the others nodded agreeing they didn't understand the severity of the situation.

"Lance Duvall is Coraline's brother. They come from a long and powerful line of royalty. They practically run Europe, France in particular where my sources say they live. They hardly ever leave Europe."

David held Candice in a protective embrace in front of him. He didn't like the idea of her having to talk to Lance, to relive what she'd gone through. "So what do we do? Sit down and have a drink with him?"

"Yes that is exactually what you need to do. Be honest but don't offer up too many details unless he asks directly." Turning his attention to Beth he continues, "For example….Coraline showed up. you two fought and you killed her defending your own life and that of your child. I'd leave it at that. I highly recommend you don't offer up that she was staked and defenseless when you beheaded her."

"What if he asks?" Beth squeezed Mick's arm.

"Then the truth is still your best bet. You were acting on instinct. She has tormented you for years and she was threatening your child. That will work for you. The Duval's may not be a normal or even loving family but they do take family ties seriously. But let's hope it doesn't come to that. We all understand your actions but Lance may not."

"I won't let Beth take the blame for ending this." Mick stood straighter and his chest heaved outward in a stance of determination. "She was obsessed with me. I brought her into Beth's life and I won't let anything happen to Beth for finally ending what I couldn't."

Beth turned in Mick's arms and stroked his jaw softly, "It'll be okay Mick. I'm okay. I did this and I won't hide from it."

"Mick I understand your concern. I want to assure you, all of you," he looked around at everyone to see them looking to him for answers. "I might not be as powerful as their family in Europe but I have some power of my own here. I will do everything within my power to ensure you are all safe."

Jean moved over to Josef's side and took his hand in hers lending him her own strength. He was the one they all came to for answers, he'd been around the longest and had the most power. He was the shepherd to their flock. She knew he would do anything to keep them safe just as everyone else already knew that deep down but still hearing it spoke with his easy way and complete confidence seemed to make everyone breathe out a little bit easier.

"Are we all in understanding of what is to happen?" Everyone nodded their heads yes. "Okay then I'll let you get back to your day. I will send you all a message when he arrives in LA. It shouldn't be any earlier than tomorrow morning. I'll try and set up most of the meetings myself."

Mick was the first to set his glass down and start to leave with Beth. "Thank you Josef."

Slowly everyone followed their lead and headed out. Everyone was a little on edge but they were united and that they knew would help them.

To Be Continued…

Evilous

Okay so there you have it the first chapter for my new story in the saga. I am sorry it's taken so long but starting a new story is kinda difficult for me, I have to make sure I have everything lined up for what I want to happen later on and I over analyze everything. Plus there is the fun task of title which I admit has been illusive. Anyways this is just the start, I hope you stick around and buckle up for another giant thrill ride in _Shades of Gray_.


	2. Chapter 2: To Run Or Not To Run

**Chapter 2: To Run Or Not To Run**

Beth sat her purse down on the counter as they came in through the garage. Mick kept his hand on the small of her back not saying a word. The lines on his forehead confirmed her thoughts that he was worried. He hadn't spoke the whole ride home but instead focused on the road with intensity.

"I need you to go upstairs and pack a bag for you and Kayla."

"Pack?" His voice startled her momentarily in the silence.

"Pack a bag for each of you. Just enough for a few days."

"Why Mick? We can't run from this. That would only make things look worse for us." Beth tried to reason.

"I don't want to run. I just want our bags packed and ready to go in case something…in case we need them."

Beth stroked his jaw softly trying to ease the tension from him. Leaning up on her toes she kissed below his ear as her hands wrapped around his neck to play with the curls at the base of his neck. It was starting to work, "We need to think about this positively. We have our family here, a little girl who loves her home, her friends and all of her aunts and uncles. We have to do everything in our power to stay put."

Mick rested his forehead to hers and let out a heavy breath. "You're right baby. I just…I'm worried about you. I don't want Lance anywhere near you."

Beth could see the strain he was under and knew he was just trying to keep her safe. He was after all her guardian angel. "I think having bags ready to go would be a good idea. I'll take care of ours. Where do you want them when I'm done?"

Mick kissed her forehead and let out a breath, knowing she was giving in. "How about we do that later. Right now I have my wife home alone and our little one won't be out of school for hours."

Beth giggled throwing her head back; he was right back to his usual self. "That sounds like a good day. We should have some lunch first to keep our strength up."

"My thoughts exactly."

Mick keeps his hold on her waist and pulls her with him upstairs and to their bedroom. Leaning down to kiss her lips softly he whispers, "I'll be right back."

He pulls away and moves into the closet to the secret door to their freezer room and where they keep their blood supply. When he comes out with a bottle and two glasses he is halted in place by the sight before him. His Beth is sitting on the center of the bed with not a stitch on. The filtered and harmless sunlight shines through the bedroom windows radiating off her smooth skin, her curves casting shadows in just the right places.

Letting out a soft growl he quickly regains himself and moves to the side of the bed. Setting the blood down he quickly sheds his own clothes, his jeans having already become incredibly uncomfortable. Beth watches as he disrobes with hungry eyes ready to devour him and Mick knows his eyes hold the same look. The mere thought of the other was enough to drive them wild, that fact had never wavered since he first admitted he was in love with her.

If anything that need grew increasingly more powerful with every passing day together. They had been through so much they knew that even as vampires you were not guaranteed to live forever. They were still able to die and times when they came closer to losing one another they clung tighter to their love. Lance coming to town to possibly collect on what was done to Coraline surly qualified.

Completely naked Mick crawled up on top of the bed covering her softer body with his stronger one. Their skin hummed with excitement at ever touch. Mick found her lips and presses a soft kiss to them feeling how soft and willing they are for more, just like the rest of her body. With more intensity Mick deepens the kiss until it is all consuming, neither needs to breathe to live but both are gasping for air when they pull apart briefly. Mick continues his work down her neck then back to her lips capturing them once more, his tongue slipping between her parted lips easily.

Moving his lips from hers he slowly starts working his way back down her neck. He pauses at her left breast kissing it and drawing Beth's erect nipple between his lips and giving it a slight tug as Beth lets out a little squeal. Happy with her reaction Mick moves across her body to her right breast where he gives her nipple a flick with his tongue to harden it up before drawing it into his mouth to suck for a moment. Pulling from her breasts Mick slowly works his way down her body hearing her breathing become staggered.

Finding himself between her legs Mick leans in and kisses her sweet spot once before moving back to kiss the inside of her thighs. Moving his hands along her legs Mick lifts her legs onto his shoulders before leaning in to place his lips on her once more. Beth moans loudly as his skilled tongue slowly works her pleasure pearl. Mick can feel how excited she is and goes at her full force slipping two fingers into her tight warmth. Moving his fingers in time with his tongue on her pearl. Mick can feel her walls contracting around his fingers and her breathing becoming more and more irregular as her hips start to buck against his face. Mick drives his fingers as deep as they will reach, his mouth sucking her clit as Beth's hands tangle in his hair and pull him harder against her so tightly wound and ready to explode. With an animalistic sound Beth finds her release, Mick working her harder through her climax keeping her there as long as possible before easing her back down.

As she collapses back onto the bed Beth doesn't release her hold on his hair. Instead she pulls him up to her and kisses him deeply still recollecting herself from her mind blowing orgasm. After a few moments of heavy kissing and feeling his hard erection against her stomach Beth pulls back and pushes Mick over onto his back and moves down his body much like he did hers. She kisses along his abs and down to the beautifully sculpted V before finding the real purpose of her quest. Darting her tongue out of her mouth she slowly licks his head before taking as much of him as she can in her mouth. Mick grabs a fistful of sheets as she begins to suck in time with her tongue doing devilish things to him.

Beth pulls back seeing he's had enough and slides her body onto of him. Taking him in her hand she places the tip at her opening and smiles at him as she starts to lower herself down. Her body easily adjusts to him, welcoming him home. Beth starts to grind against Mick as they work together as they build higher the mountain of pleasure ready to reach its peak and explode. Their breathing picks up as they move faster. Mick feels his cock begin to swell, ready to explode as Beth's walls convulse around him. They stare at one another with their ice blue eyes and fangs peeking out from behind their lips. Leaning down Beth presses her lips to his and they devour one another swallowing their mates moan before breaking away unable to bear it any longer.

Fangs finding flesh they reach the peak and explode in pleasure. Neither stop moving nor drinking as they ride out wave after wave of pure ecstasy until it's too much to bear. With a gasp Beth pulls from Mick's neck, breathing hard unneeded breathes before collapsing against him. Mick wrapped his tired arms around her taking the same deep breaths as he held her panting body to him.

"That was…" Beth started but she didn't have the words.

"It sure was," Mick agreed.

After a few minutes of silence letting their bodies rest and their breathing return to normal Beth lets out a heavy sigh. "We should probably get cleaned up…but I don't want to move."

"We have time," Mick assured her as he rolled them to the side and let his still semi erect member slip from her warmth. "We have plenty of time."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	3. Chapter 3: Preparing

**Chapter 3: Preparing **

After everyone left Josef sat down heavily. Jean knew this was hard on him but he kept that to himself wanting to project a confident appearance. Moving to him she easily slipped into his lap resting her head on his shoulder.

His arms circled her waist as he relaxed slightly. "Jean I know you're busy at the clinic but I have some work that needs to be handled with some contacts in New York. I can't leave right now and thought maybe you could go in my place. There's no one I trust more."

Jean smiled against his neck, "I'm touched but I'm not going to disappear just because Lance is coming to town."

"I do need someone in New York," he added idly.

"You have plenty of people qualified to handle it, I doubt you need me to handle it personally."

"You're right but if you handled it you wouldn't be here during Lance's unfortunate visit."

"I understand your need to protect me Josef but I'm not a human any more. I'm your wife, your partner. I plan to be right here by your side."

Josef turned his face and kissed her forehead. "The rational part of me knows sending you away would show weakness. Still where you are concerned I want you safe above all else."

"I know," she answered easily keeping her head in his shoulder. "I admit I'm nervous about this but I know this is where I need to be. You saw how on edge everyone was if I leave they will begin to panic. Staying here I can help ease their minds and help you."

His arms tightened around her waist, "You do help. More than you know, doll."

Jean pulls back but holds his hands in hers, "So what do we need to do to prepare for his invasion?"

Josef smiled knowing she was so good at planning and playing hostess. "I need to have a talk with the freshies. I'm sending them away for a few days. I'll hire a couple who have more specialized experience."

"Why?"

Josef pulls one of his hands free and runs it over his face. He had protected her from this before and didn't enjoy the idea of telling her now. "Lance isn't as gentle or considerate of the feelings of freshies. Instead of pleasure he enjoys fear and pain."

Pulling her hands to her mouth in horror Jean looked at him with those pure eyes pleading in their silent way. "Do you mean you're hiring people to be abused or…killed?"

"No," he sounded strong. "I'll hire those who have a proclivity for pain. He wouldn't think to kill one that would be poor etiquette."

"Thank God," she released a breath. "What can I help with?"

"You can be your usual self. You are a wonderful hostess and knowing Lance he'll find you pleasing. Just please baby remember he is from a different time. Be hospitable but remain authoritative. I know you take care of your own things but with Lance if he sees that he'll…he'll look at you like a servant and as my mate we need to show as a powerful entity."

"And showing our power we help protect those we love," she deduced.

"Correct. Plus if Lance respects you as my true mate and partner he won't try anything with you."

"You think he'd hit one me?"

A slow smile spread across his face, "I think he'll hit on all of you. He would be a fool if he didn't desire you."

"So I need to act…different while Lance is around."

"Be yourself Jean. Just try and refrain from cleaning anything or offering to fetch him anything."

"That won't be a problem." She smiled, "I think I can manage. I'll let the others know I'm not being rude."

"They know the rules baby. They've been with me a long time. They know there are casual rules and then special rules for when guests are here."

"Then let's go talk to everyone." Jean walked to the door with Josef then stopped. "Do I even want to know how you find freshies who like pain?"

"Probably not," he admitted taking her hand and making his way down the hall to speak with the staff.

"I'm just saying I don't like this. He's some powerful vampire who has everyone all scared. Why do we have to deal with this? We are humans we don't follow vampire law." Coop had been trying to wrap his head around it since they left.

"I've told you Coop, we're involve because we know about their world. Out friends are vampire s and we are involved Coop." She tried to explain again.

"I mean I guess I never thought about it but is vampire justice right when humans are involved? I mean sure they handle their own I sorta get that but when it involves humans they shouldn't have a say."

Danielle shrugged, "It's not like our justice could do anything about it. It's all interconnected. Besides they handle it quickly and efficiently. No long drawn out trials where the bad guy can get off because they can buy a high priced attorney."

"I don't know, I want to believe our system works. Sure it has flaws but I have to believe it works Dani." Coop opened the front door and let Danielle go before him. Casey, their babysitter, was sitting on the floor with Nathan and Lucas playing. She was a college student at Hearst going into Early Childhood Education. They had a wide selection of people to babysit but on the rare occasion that everyone was busy they had Casey, and when everyone who usually babysits are called together that qualified.

Nathan and Lucas came running to them as fast as their little legs could carry them. Coop scooped up Lucas as he arrived first and begun spinning him through the air while Danielle picked up Nathan and gave his stomach kisses until he screamed with giggles.

Feeling her headache return with the force of a steam roller Danielle slowly set Nathan down and pulled out her wallet. She paid Casey and showed her out quickly. Coop was crawling around on the floor with the boys and the sight always brought a smile to her face. The headache throbbed harder and her vision blurred in and out for a second. Danielle leaned against the door until it passed almost as quickly as it began. Shaking her head she made her way down the hall and up the stairs to their bedroom.

In the bathroom she undid the child locks on the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Advil. She took two pills and swallowed them down, leaning down to the sink to get some water from the faucet. Standing up slowly she leans against the counter top.

Coop makes his way over to her from the bedroom, "Are you okay?"

Startled Danielle turns around quickly sucking in a deep breath, "Coop you startled me. Where are the boys?"

Leaving them alone downstairs unsupervised was inviting trouble. "In their playroom. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a headache."

"It looked like more than that," he asked looking her over.

Danielle leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. "It just hit me out of no where."

"You need to go to the doctor babe. You've had a lot of headaches lately. I think this is something that should be checked out." Giving her a wide smile he jokes, "Unless you're just tired of me always wanting you."

Her lips turn up in a smile as she looks up at him, "Headache or not I never get tired of that."

Kissing her lips softly Coop strokes her face, "Seriously Dani, you should get checked out."

"I'm fine," she assures.

"I'll take that for now, but if they don't stop I'll drag you to the doctor if I have to."

"Okay," she holds her hands up in surrender. Looking over his shoulder she adds, "They have been kinda quite."

Coop kisses her forehead, "Which usually means they have gotten into something they shouldn't. I've got them, you stay and relax for a bit, let the pills kick in."

Danielle moved to the chair in the corner of their bedroom and sat down watching as he walked from the room. Soon giggles filled the air and she closed her eyes to focus on those.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	4. Chapter 4: Excited Fear

****Hey So I tried updating last night but the site wouldn't let me upload my document. SO anyways sorry for the delay.

**Chapter 4: Excited Fear**

Allie and Seth sat on the floor of the nursery looking at the wall with different patches of color. They were trying to decide which color to paint the room, a task made even harder not knowing the sex of the baby. They hadn't spoke much about Josef's announcement. All Allie did was provide medical help after the rescue. Allie had faith that Josef would handle anything that came up. They had their hands full getting ready for the baby.

"Tell me again," Seth asked nudging her shoulder with his.

Allie smiled, "Babies are a trip. Hearing their little heartbeats, scenting little things that tell you what's wrong. The pure emotion coming from them is beyond exciting."

Seth is grinning from ear to ear at her description. Every time he asks her to explain some part of being a vampire he took it all in with anticipation. "Sounds like heaven. I'm jealous."

Allie shrugs, "Yeah but the cries are louder to my ears and our noses are extra sensitive too."

Seth laughs, "I guess that part I'm okay with only having puny human senses."

"I think I like the one on the far left," Allie easily adds.

"That looks good to me." Seth stands up to see what the color they picked is called. "Cool Mint," he read the name below.

"Are you going to be okay with the paint?" Seth looks over at Allie. "I mean with your extra sensitive nose and all. If not I can paint while you're pulling a long shift."

Standing beside him Allie kisses his check, "I can help all of these are the low fume kind. If pregnant women can use them I think I can manage."

"So do you want to run to the store to get the paint first or start on the crib?"

"Let's go get the paint. That way we can stay in the rest of the day."

"That makes sense, I know my sister swore the directions were written in tongues."

Allie laughed, "I may speak a couple of languages but tongues is not one of them."

Seth raised his eyebrow as he shoved the color swatch in his pocket. "Really? What languages do you speak?"

"French, Spanish, Italian and I can get by semi well with my Russian."

Seth stops dead in his tracks on the way to the door. "How did I not know this about my wife?"

Allie pulls his hand urging him to keep going. "You never asked and it never came up."

"Anything else I should know?" He grabs his keys and heads out the door with her locking up behind them.

"Tons," she teases. "But you have forever to find out."

Seth pulls her in for a kiss as the elevator arrives. "We do."

Allie made the tease easily enough, the look in his eyes reflecting such love and hope. Sending up a silent prayer, like every time the dark thoughts began to creep in. She prayed everything worked out. She had a wonderful husband and a great group of family who had taken her into the fold, and even a baby on the way. A little piece of Seth…and Rachel.

As they rode in the car to the paint store Allie held his hand and listened to everything he said. It was that silly random talk you have with those you feel comfortable with. Still in the deepest part even when she tried to ignore it was her fear picking away inside. Everything was going perfectly, which was only meant you had everything to lose. They were at all the Dr. appointments and the baby and Rachel were completely healthy.

She wanted this baby so badly. A little one to raise with Seth. To play with his or her cousins and grow to be anything they could dream of. She'd known when she asked to be turned all those years ago she'd never have any children of her own and that was something she was willing to sacrifice. The only times the yearning had ever really come up had been during her first marriage briefly and now with Seth. The idea of bringing a child into this world seemed so precious.

She loved this baby so much and that scared her most of all. Rachel could still change her mind about giving up the baby. They could fight her in court and win but she couldn't imagine doing that. Adopting a child as her own when the mother did not want to raise the child was one thing but to rip a baby from a mother who wanted them seemed too cruel.

She knew Seth loved her and they'd find a way to turn him in the future but the very real possibility of not having the child kept her awake some nights. She'd shared her fears with Seth in the beginning and he was sweet as always reassuring her. He would still whisper to her that everything was going to work out whenever he sensed she was having dark thoughts.

He could read her well. They were having fun though always finding reasons to end up in bed claiming it was an extended honeymoon or just preparing for the baby when they'd be kept up all night with a crying baby. The idea was joyous. They were both excited and ready for the new edition.

Pushing all fears out of her mind Allie let Seth help her from the car like the perfect gentleman. "Are you worrying about Rachel again?"

Nodding softly Allie looked at their joined hands, "Yes."

Seth brings their hands up to his lips and kisses them but when she doesn't look up he pulls her chin up gently. "Everything will work out. One way or another it will."

"I know," she smiles already feeling better. "Let's go get the paint. I'm sure between the walls and the furniture it's going to be a full day."

Seth grinned, "Any night," he adds wiggling his eyebrows at her playfully they head into the store.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	5. Chapter 5: Warning

****Hey everyone. Okay so good news, I got my new apartment! I get to move in at the end of the month which means my already crazy busy and unpredictable schedule is getting even more so. So that is both good and bad. But yes I have a few volunteers to help so hoping the process will be smooth and quick and I can get back into a normal routine quickly. Anyways been sorting that stuff out but also got some time to write today before work. So excited this chapter has been in my head wanting to get out for a while. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Warning**

After leaving Josef's David had taken Candice straight home where they spent the afternoon in bed. They both knew they couldn't avoid the bomb Josef had dropped forever but for the afternoon they could. Only they existed.

They finally had to come downstairs for more blood late in the afternoon. David only wore boxers and Candice one of his shirts, they smiled at one another as they drank their blood. The little clothing just enough of a barrier to let them eat before starting all over again, testing the limits of vampire stamina.

David's attention turned to the door as he heard the elevator doors open. He walked closer to the door scenting the area and finding a familiar scent. A growl began in his chest as he looked over his shoulder at Candice still sitting at the counter now looking at him in confusion.

"Go upstairs baby and get dressed."

Candice set her glass down and quickly made her way to him catching Ryan's scent as she drew close. Rubbing David's arm she leaned up on her toes and kissed him softly, "Play nice." Watching her move upstairs and out of sight completely David opened the door.

Ryan hadn't needed to knock, he could scent David was standing there. He hadn't spoken with him since the encounter at Josef's when he'd been unstaked. He had stayed out of his way knowing he wouldn't want to deal with what had happened when he had his mate in his arms again. He'd respected that but now they needed to talk.

"What do you need?"

Ryan could see David was in his boxers, the scent of sex and love making that slipped into the hall hit him full force. He knew he had interrupted a marathon. "I thought it would be best for us to talk before Lance arrived."

Nodding he stepped aside, "Come in."

David shut the door and made his way over to the couch while Ryan sat across from him in one of the leather chairs. Candice came walking down the stairs a moment later wearing a simple T-shirt and Bermuda shorts, something she thought wouldn't make David grow too protective of. What she had in her hands though were a pair of jeans and a shirt for David, "I thought you might want to get dressed as well."

David took the close and kissed her temple softly before slipping them on quickly. "I'm glad to see you've healed. I can't even see a scar." Ryan remarked looking at her legs.

Candice turned her arms and legs one by one with a happy smile on her face. "I know. I'm so happy. I was happy to just be safe but…I admit I'm shallow and vain. Sweaters and pants all the time would have really put a damper on my wardrobe."

Ryan laughed with her as David sat back down next to Candice now fully dressed. He draped his arm around her shoulders and stroked her arm. "So what do you think we need to talk about before Lance arrives?"

He knows he has their attention now and takes an unneeded breath. "Lance no doubt knows I am the one who helped her escape before. He won't be pleased with me to begin with. I know you probably don't want to have to keep going over what happened to you over and over again," he looked at Candice apologetically.

She shrugged, "I'll tell it however many times I have to. She was coo-coo for coco puffs and needed to be stopped."

David's lips turned up in a smile hearing her colorful description of Coraline. "Baby remember what Josef said."

"What?" She looked at David with an eyebrow raised. "He said tell the truth. I'm not going to pretend like I didn't want her dead for what she did to me. I don't know what he had planned for her but I doubt he had a happy family reunion planned."

"She's right," Ryan added. "Being brutally honest with what happened and how you felt about Coraline might help Beth's case."

"Is that what you can here to say?" David didn't want to be having this conversation right now. He had too much on his mind to worry about his former friends betrayal.

"I came because…Coraline did talk about him sometimes. He isn't a good guy."

"She is such a reliable source on good," Candice leaned against David as she spoke.

"Which is why I believe her. If she was scared of him then we should at least consider that. Some of the things she said, that she was in trouble for turning someone against their will but mostly without their blessing. Apparently they are picky about who they pass on their bloodline too, some royal thing."

Candice and David both held their quips about that and let Ryan continue. "She told me once that Lance was the worst. He did what he was told yes but he also always ran his own agenda. She said he would find a way to get what he wanted as well as do what he was told. Apparently his needs were all about making himself more powerful. He liked to cause pain and discord."

"Thanks for telling us," Candice looked at Ryan easily. "But…what does this matter? I mean we have to talk to him."

Ryan nodded, "I know but I wanted to tell you both. Given the stories she's told me I wouldn't put it past him to make sure you are completely uncomfortable telling your story. He may push harder just to make you break, or you," he looked at David. "He might push her to get at you for no other reason than amusement."

David's jaw clenched. Candice gave his hand a squeeze as she snuggled closer into his embrace. "I'm going to let the others know as well."

"Thank you for letting us know. We'll do our best to be prepared. Lance may want to break me but I'm stronger than I look," she looked into her mates eyes, "He can't hurt me."

David nodded feeling himself calm down some. He didn't like that Candice would be made to go over the horrid events again, he still felt responsible. Still she didn't seem to mind, she took it in stride. A lesson to be learned from. She was right, she was stronger than he gave her credit for at times.

"Yes thank you for the warning," he stood up with Ryan.

Candice joined them and walked Ryan to the door. "Again I'm glad you're doing better. Both of you," Ryan stepped out into the hallway. "Good bye."

Candice waved bye as David gave a curt nod and shut the door. He pulled Candice into his arms and kissed the top of her head smiling as she began to purr against his chest. "You know I miss the old days when you two used to hang out and the room not be filled with tension. Maybe you two can try to be friends again."

David shook his head as he looked down at her, "I don't think that will happen. I can't trust him."

"But you learned to trust Ashton and he tried to kill you."

"Yes he did. Ashton did want revenge for a wrong he thought I had done him. He was never in love with you."

Candice looked down at her hands and let out a huff. "It's my fault. You two lost what you had because of me."

Lifting her chin with his strong hand David stroked her cheek, "It would be rather hard to try and rebuild a friendship with him when I would always wonder if he was having thoughts of you yes. But it would be just as hard given he will be on the run."

"What?"

"You heard him. Lance is not going to be pleased he helped Coraline escape before and will probably be after him. If he has any sense he'll run."

She thought about it and realized David was right. She'd been too blinded to see the danger he faced. Knowing there was nothing else to be said about it she leaned up on her toes and kissed him softly. "Lance won't be here tonight why don't we make the most of it."

"That sounds like a plan," David lifted her up into his arms and pressed her against the nearest hard surface ready to ride them of their clothes yet again.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	6. Chapter 6: New Case

****Sorry for the extended delay as always. Work and packing. Seriously you wouldn't believe how much you accumulate over 2 years and not realize it. I went from 1 bedroom and shared everything else to having my own place so my kitchen alone is taking forever lol. Anyways I decided to work on this for a bit today and give up on packing for the day so here you are.

**Chapter 6: New Case **

Mick and Beth sat at their desks working on old case files in their office waiting for news from Josef. They had spent a wonderful family night with Kayla hearing all about being back in school. Beth had convinced Mick they should just keep to their usual schedule and not let Lance distract them from their work. He knew she was right but still he kept checking to make sure his phone was working and had good service.

Beth smiled at him from her desk seeing him check his phone for the zillionth time. "Josef will call as soon as he knows something."

Mick looked up at his wife knowing he'd been caught. "I just don't want any surprises."

"We're at the office Mick. We have an arsenal at our finger tips."

He couldn't help but laugh knowing she was right. "Well I don't think any of that would help with the real problem."

Beth shrugged, "I know but it still doesn't hurt to know that."

Before Mick could respond his attention was diverted away to the sound of the elevator. He stood up and quickly covered the distance to Beth's desk in a second. After a moment they heard a set of footsteps and Mick visibly relaxed scenting the person was a human.

Smiling softly at her husband Beth winked at him before turning her attention back to what was in front of her. She was almost done and if the person outside was a client she would need to finish so she could hear what this was about.

A knock sounded at the door and Mick opened it easily after a moment. "I need to hire you."

"Please come inside," Mick stepped aside and let the disheveled man inside.

"You have to help me. You're supposed to be the best. I can pay you whatever you want you just have to help me find her."

Beth stood and walked around her desk catching sight of the man wanting their help. He was a handsome man with his dark hair that was styled perfectly and his strong jaw that wore stubble she was sure he didn't usually have and those dark brown eyes. All of that and he was in a fine suit that showed he had style and money. Though at the moment he looked distressed, his perfect suit was ruffled and his silk tie was askew.

He looked at Beth then at Mick, "Will you help me?"

"Why don't you tell us what you need our help with Mr…?"

"Anthony, I'm sorry my mind is in a million places right now. I'm Anthony Singleton."

Mick held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Singleton. I'm Mick St. John and this here is my wife and partner Beth."

Beth took his hand next and gave him a smile. "Why don't you tell us what is bothering you?"

Anthony nodded and took the seat on the cream couch on Beth's side of the office. "I need you to find my wife. She ran off," he explained.

Mick looked to Beth for a moment choosing his words carefully, "We don't normally take cases where the spouse…runs off. They generally have their reasons for disappearing."

"She has a reason alright. She kidnapped our son." He shifted nervously in his chair.

"I'm sorry," Beth sat forward slightly. "How did your wife kidnap her own child?"

"We're separated. I have full custody and she has supervised visitation. She's not fit to be left alone with him. Yesterday she had her scheduled appointment and I had to go into the office. It's the first one I've ever missed but I had a trusted friend there. She knocked him out and kidnapped my son. You have to help me find her…them."

Mick and Beth shared a glance knowing something was off about this. "This is a matter for the police."

Anthony stood up quickly outrage filling his features. "I've already talked to the police. They're looking for her but I want more. Are you going to help me or not? You're supposed to be the best."

"Who referred you?" Beth asked instantly wanting to know who had turned him in their direction.

He shrugged, "I asked the cops what I could do to help. A couple of them mentioned St. John and that you were dogged."

Mick's lips quirked up slightly knowing that they probably had only meant that as a half compliment. They worked with the police on a regular basis but sometimes they didn't like that they would come in and know more than they did.

"Tell us everything that happened."

Anthony sank back down onto the couch and ran his hand over his face. "I normally am there for the visits. I want it to be like family time. I think Caden should be able to spend time with the three of us together." He looked between them before continuing, "Anyways I got an emergency 911 page from the office and had to go in. I had Jerry come over to supervise. Robin went to the bathroom and came back and knocked him out cold then left with Caden."

"How long have they been gone?" Mick asked looking the man over reading everything he could about him.

"I was only gone an hour, hour and a half tops. When I came home Jerry was just waking up."

"What is it that you do Mr. Singleton?"

"I'm a doctor." He answered quickly.

"Which hospital?" Beth asked.

"I own my own practice what does that matter? I need you to find them."

Beth looks Anthony in the face as she spoke, "It matters because of the distance from your home to your office. That will help us determine how big her window was."

He perked up, "So you're going to help me?"

They shared a look and Beth stood up, "We'll be right back." They walked together through the office to the other side and spoke in sub tones. "What do you think Mick?"

"A child is involved; you know I want to help. But still…" Mick looked over his shoulder. "…my senses are telling me there is more to the story than he's telling us."

"I thought so too. Why don't we take the case and figure out the rest of it as we go?"

Mick looked thoughtfully at Beth, "Are you sure you want to start a case like this right now with everything that's going on?"

"You mean because Lance is coming to town? I'm sure. I want to keep busy. If I just sit around and wait for something to happen I'll drive myself crazy."

Mick nodded and rubbed his hand up her arm, "Then let's go find out what we're dealing with."

Mick and Beth returned to where their new client was sitting anxiously tapping his foot. "Are you going to help me?"

"We are going to find your son," Beth told him.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	7. Chapter 7: Starting

Hey everyone!

Okay so yes I've been horrible I know but bright side to everything is I have finally finished unpacking most everything. I still have some projects but for the most part I'm living in my new place comfortably. This chapter should have been longer given the wait but it's what I have ready and I figured it was something. But well...my muse is stirring and I can't wait to get to work on this new tale so thanks again for sticking with me! You're the best readers.

**Chapter 7: Starting**

Beth sat at her desk and lifted her phone to dial the number of the officer in charge of the case. Anthony had assured them he had told them everything he knew, still he was hiding something and it didn't take a vampire to figure that out. She smirked when she saw the officer in question was Max Geona, she knew he was a good guy and would be pretty open to working together.

"Geona," he answered quickly.

"Hey Max, it's Beth."

"Beth? I take it Mr. Singleton got you on board with the case." He asked and Beth could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah Mick and I are on the case. What can you tell me?"

Max sighed, "Not much. The friend…Jerry he wasn't much help. Maybe you could use your special kind of magic on him and get him to remember something useful."

Beth smirked, "From what I hear he was knocked unconscious…maybe he just didn't remember anything at the time."

"Maybe, I don't know. This is one of 8 cases I have open right now and sadly not the most pressing."

"A child is missing." Beth knew they were overworked but still a missing child was top priority in her book.

"A child is with his mother. I don't think the kids in immediate danger, that's why I made sure to suggest you. I could use all the help I can get."

Beth looked over at Mick who was working on his computer, "Send me everything you have and we'll let you know what we find."

"Will do." He ended the call quickly.

Pushing out from behind her desk Beth walked over to Mick's desk and leaned on the corner. "The police don't seem too concerned with this case Mick. Did you come up with anything on Anthony?"

"The basic check came back clean. He graduated at the top of all of his classes and opened a successful practice. His parents died in the last 10 years and left him everything, not that he needed it. A couple parking tickets over the years but aside from that he's clean."

"He's hiding something Mick. Did you hear him? He is more concerned with us finding his wife than his son. Like the son is an after thought."

"I noticed that as well. Maybe he just knows that to find his boy he has to find her. I did find some pretty colorful stuff on her. She has a few arrests for petty stuff when she was younger. A couple shoplifting charges, joyriding, and a couple minor drug charges that were dropped but nothing in recent years."

"Then let's find her, maybe she can shed some light on this."

Beth pushed off from his desk and started back towards her own when Mick grabbed hold of her hand halting her progress. "There's something else."

She could tell it was something big from the look on his face. "Does it have anything to do with this case?"

"No," he shook his head lacing his fingers in hers. "Josef just text me. Lance's plane is set to land in LA at 3."

Beth lets out a sigh and squares her shoulders resolutely, "Good to know but I can't worry about him. I want to focus on solving this mystery."

Tugging her hand closer Mick pulls her down to sit on his lap. Looking into her crystal eye he wrapped his arms around her, "I won't let anything happen to you Beth."

Beth smiles, "I know, I've never doubted that Mick. You're my guardian angel remember."

Pressing his lips to hers Mick stole the breath from her. He loved this woman so much sometimes his heart felt like it might burst. She had brought such light into his dark existence. Beth returned the kiss with equal passion wrapping her arms around his neck as their mouth parted and the kiss deepened.

The chiming of the computer brought them back to reality and they pulled away softly. Beth kissed him again quickly before standing up and taking a deep steadying breath to calm herself down. "That should be everything the police have on the case so far."

"Yes…the case." Mick adjusted himself in the seat to make himself more comfortable. He'd gotten carried away.

"For now," Beth gave him a wicked smile. "But I expect a rain check…" she glanced down at his lap biting her bottom lip.

"Oh you'll get one," he assured. "How about we go talk to the friend?"

"Let's go," Beth grabbed her things and clicked her monitor off before going out the door Mick held for her, always the gentleman.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	8. Chapter 8: A Little Diversion

**Chapter 8: A Little Diversion **

Josef set his phone down having sent out the final warning message. He had a few hours to kill before Lance arrived and his nerves were on edge. Jean had went into work like usual after he assured her keeping things normal would be best. Now, he regretted that.

"Looks like someone is a little tense."

His head snapped up in surprise. Jean was making her way towards him. He had been so distracted he hadn't noticed she'd arrived home. "I thought you were working?"

"I was. Then I realized that I was needed here more."

"How'd I get so lucky to find you?" He mused as he stood up as she got within arms reach and encircled her waist.

Jean smiled softly at him, "We still have a few hours before Lance arrives. I think you should loosen up before then."

"And just how do you suggest we do that?" He teased knowing just what she had in mind.

Jean pulled on his tie and started walking backwards towards the couch, "Well I thought we could start with you losing this tie" Moving behind him Jean easily undoes his tie and hangs it over the edge of his favorite chair.

"That does feel better," Josef reached behind him running his hands over her hips.

Slowly she moves her hands around him and begins unbuttoning his shirt, "Now for this shirt. I think you would be much more comfortable without it."

His mind has slipped away from everything that he'd been worrying about and was now focused solely on what his beautiful wife was doing to him. Her hands pulled his shirt apart and traced his chest and abdomen sending a thrill straight to his groin. His hands were pulled from kneading her hips as she pulled his arms free of the shirt and stepped away placing it gently with the tie careful not to wrinkle it.

Josef looks down hearing a small thud to find she had slipped her heels off. The leather of the couch crackles as she positions herself on her knees. "Sit," she commands as she pulls on the back of his slacks ever so gently.

He obeys and sits before her ready for whatever she had in store. Her small hands move to his shoulder blades and begin to press harder working their way out. He let out a soft growl as she hit a particularly stiff spot that only made her work harder on it. Jean alternated between kissing along his neck and ear and working the tight muscles in his shoulders. As he leans into her healing hands she grins against his ear, "You seem to be relaxing."

"Umm," he agrees. "But I think I'd relax more without my pants."

"Is that so?"

He nods keeping his eyes closed as his senses focused only on what she was doing. "Keep your eyes closed," she whispers softly trailing her hands down his back and around his waist to the front of his slacks.

Jean manages to slid the zipper down over the growing bulge feeling the rumble in his chest as she brushed against it. With one more kiss to his neck Jean moves from behind him and quickly pulls his pants from him with his help and sets them neatly with his other clothes. Now he is sitting naked on the cold leather couch with his eyes closed waiting to see what she has in store to relax next when he feels the couch move under her weight.

Jean resumes her place on her knees behind him but his lips turn up in a sexy smirk as he feels her bare body pressed against him. "Yes this is most definitely working," he encourages as her hands return to his shoulders and begin to massage him.

"Are you relaxed?" She asks as her hands move down his back and reach around to trace his thighs.

"Nope," he shakes his head. "I have a lot of tension down below and only one thing can help me release it."

With her face right next to his she grins, "And what is that?"

Opening his eyes Josef quickly turns their bodies so she is beneath him on the couch. His confident smile returns as his manhood presses against her thigh feeling her heat. "Having my way with my alluring masseuse."

Rolling her hips up pressing more of her body to his Jean looks up into his beautiful and soulful eyes, "Then have your way with me."

"Oh do I plan on it," He remarked before taking her lips. With one arm holding his weight as he devoured her mouth the other moved down her hip and adjusted her position just so. She had gotten him so worked up he was ready to take her hard and fast. He knew she'd let him take her anyway he wanted, she was his equal in so many ways. Knowing they had other more tedious things to take care of he knew he couldn't make love to her for hours but he did have enough time to make it last.

Josef moved his kisses down her throat as he drove himself home. Her gasp of delight and the moan in her throat as he kissed it was music to his ears. He continues moving his kisses across her throat, dragging his fangs, as he begins to move inside her. Her hands roam up and down his back pulling him closer as her hips thrust up in time with his. They keep a steady rhythm going as Josef moves his mouth down to suckle on her breasts.

Jean encouraged him with sounds of delight and heavy breathing. Never being one to play favorites, Josef paid equal attention to both of her breasts before bringing his wicked mouth back to hers. Their fangs touched, tongues pricked as their pace increased and the coil inside her wound tighter and tighter. Josef was ready to blow himself, he had been for some time but his years of experience had kept himself at bay, now he moved with a singular need. The slap of skin on skin, heavy breathing muffled in and out by moans and grunts, the sounds of passionate love making, that's all that was heard.

Pulling from his kiss Jean cried out in rapture as she sank her fangs down into his neck. Josef licked his lips as he found his own release taking the blood from her delicate neck as he pressed hard inside her. He thrust until her contractions had milked him of all he had, still quaking around him in the most pleasurable way. He pulled his fangs from her throat and licked up the stray drops of blood not one to leave a mess as he cradled her head against his neck as she took her last swallow.

Josef easily rolled them to their sides keeping her body tight to his. He looked up at the clock and knew he couldn't stay like this for long but even a few moments of peace before sure chaos was manageable.

"Are you relaxed now?" Jean pulls back enough to see his handsome face.

The smirk was answer enough, "I am…for now. Though I'm sure I'll need to relax again soon."

"I'm sure," she smiles. "Now I think we should go get ready for Lance's arrival."

Jean moved and let his member slip from her warmth with a slight frown that always made his male pride soar. She grabbed her dress and held it up, "Should we shower first? Do we want him to smell this?" she looked at him still lying naked across the couch.

"Don't shower. I rather prefer you to smell like me when you meet him."

Jean shrugged and reached for her bra and slipped it on followed by her panties and dress. "Mind tying me up?"

Josef stood up and grabbed the ties of the dress pressing himself against her back he kissed her neck. "Now I don't believe I've tied you up before?"

Jean turned around and swatted him, "You are a deviant. We don't have time for that and if you don't put some clothes on we won't be there when Lance arrives."

Josef gave her his ever dashing smile and reached for his boxers and pants and slipped them on. "No we wouldn't want that," he only half meant the words. Their little diversion had certainly helped lift his mood, now he had to face the music.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	9. Chapter 9: Hiding Something

****Hey everyone! So sorry for the delay. I had this ready to past a few days ago but my internet went out. I so do not function well without internet, I called them multiple times each day until it was fixed and made my case and told them I don't play with this stuff. I'm a pretty ration person unless you mess with my AC, my TV or my Internet then I'm like the hulk and I get angry! Haha okay anyways it's back up and I'm taking the chance before work to update. Thanks for your continued patience.

**Chapter 9: Hiding Something**

Mick checked his watch one last time seeing it was just before three and Lance could be landing any second. Taking a calming breath of Beth's scent before him he reached up and knocked on the door. Their client had called twice already, first to see if they had found anything yet and then to let them know that if they needed anything he would make sure they had it. Mick had assured him they were on the case and that they would call him with updates as things arose.

Beth had her game face on and was ready to go. Mick knew she was more worried about Lance than she let on but she was a master at putting things off. He was unable to think about it any further as the door opened.

"You must be the private investigators Anthony just called me about." The man was about the same height as Mick but on his thin frame he looked lanky. His mess of dark curls seemed well enough placed that he had done them on purpose and judging by his 5 o'clock shadow he was trying to grow out his beard. Overall, Mick looked the man over and could see he was not much of a threat.

"My name is Mick St. John and this is my wife and business partner Beth St. John."

Beth gave him a warm smile and held out her hand, "You must be Jerry."

Jerry took her offered hand and gave it a shake then took Mick's his eyes moving between the two of them. "Why don't you come on inside we can talk in the living room."

Jerry led the way and Mick and Beth looked around the home. There were toys all over the place and family pictures on the wall. From what Beth could gather there was a little boy a little older than Caden but no recent pictures involving a mother since the child was an infant.

Jerry directed them to the couch and took a set on the loveseat adjacent to it. He stood up quickly, "I'm sorry I forgot to ask would you care for a drink?"

"No thank you," Mick spoke easily. "How is your head?"

Jerry sat back down and reached up to touch his head, "I have a knot on the back of my head and a killer headache last night but aside from that no permanent damage."

"As you know we are working for Mr. Singleton to find his wife and child." Mick started.

"Ex wife," Jerry corrected then his eyes widened. "Sorry but she's technically his ex wife. They signed the papers that day. I was a witness; you see I am also a notary."

Mick nodded in understanding but knew from the moment they came inside this man was hiding something. He was far too nervous and he didn't need vampire senses to know that. "Either way we are looking for Caden and since she is the one who took him we are looking for her. Why don't you tell us what happened?"

"I want to help," he said softly. "I already told the police everything that happened so many times."

Beth sat forward, "We understand but we like to hear it from the source besides sometimes the brain can remember little details every time."

Jerry nodded and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "I got a call from Anthony to come over and supervise. He had an emergency at work and he couldn't cancel her visitation so he got me to come. Robin was playing with Caden and then she went to the restroom and next thing I know I'm waking up with a massive headache."

"He's hiding something," Mick whispered in sub tones.

"I know, let me try," she whispered back.

"Jerry that sounds horrible. I know every time something happens to Mick or myself I think of our little girl first. I'm glad you were able to come home to your boy, how old is he?"

Beth turned her full blue eyes on him motioning towards a photo of him and the child. Jerry looked at the picture and a smile formed on his lips and he seemed to calm slightly. "His name is Eric and he's 6. I lost his mother to cancer when he was just a baby."

"He looks like a very happy boy. You seem to be doing a wonderful job with him." Beth assured knowing inside she was right.

"He's the best thing in my life," he added turning back to Beth.

"Our Kayla is 8 and I know just what you mean." Beth let the words hang for a moment before diving back in. "I know you must understand how your friends is feeling missing his son. I know you want to help bring Caden home safely."

"Yes of course," he said too quickly as his unease shot up.

"I know as a mother that I could never hurt my little girl but we don't know what Robin will do. I can't imagine a mother purposely harming their child but she is not in the right state of mind. She knocked you out in front of him, I'm sure that frightened him."

"He didn't see." Jerry spoke quickly, "She'd never let him see that."

Mick quirked a small smile, "But you said you were watching him. How did he not see you get hit if you were in the same room? I'm sure after you passed out he was terrified."

"Caden didn't see that okay we would never want to scare him."

"You and Robin?" Mick questioned knowing he had made the slip up and couldn't backtrack.

Jerry looked between them with a terrified look on his face and Beth gave him her best sympathetic smile, "We know there is more going on here than we've been told. Why don't you tell us why you helped her?"

"I didn't," he tried to protest.

"We know you did Jerry. Right now you can either tell us what really happened and we can try and help or we will have to call the detective handling this case. You are obstructing a federal case, you could be locked up. Where would that leave Eric?"

He looked over at Beth, "I can't go to jail, I'm all he has."

Beth placed a soft hand on his arm, "We don't want that to happen either. Look Jerry I know there is something about this whole case that doesn't make sense. We know he's lying to us about something and we plan on figuring out what it is but our first priority is Caden. We just want to help."

"So did I," he said as he placed his face in his hands.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	10. Chapter 10: New Lead

**Chapter 10: New Lead**

Beth sat back and waited for Jerry to continue. After a moment he sat up and took a deep breath. "I've known them for years. They are both good people. They both love Caden and would never hurt him."

"Why did she run away with him?" Mick asked needing a starting point.

"To get away. Anthony's not a bad guy really he's just…he's always gotten whatever he wanted in life and doesn't take no for an answer. They married quickly and were totally in love. I remember it. I also noticed how things faded in the last few years. He worked all the time and she spent her time devoted to Caden but you could tell something was missing. I could anyways."

Beth nodded, "You were their friend."

"Yeah and then Robin asked for a divorce and that's when things changed. Anthony didn't want to lose her. He wanted to keep her and their perfect life together and she wouldn't hear of it."

"They both talked to you separately didn't they?" Beth guessed.

"Yes and I've never told anyone what they said. Look they are good people. I didn't want to choose sides but what he did…that was wrong."

"What did he do?"

Jerry looked down at his hands, "He had this plan. He knew that Robin might be willing to leave him but she'd never leave Caden and he was right. He used his money and influence and greased some palms to make her look unfit as a parent so she could only see him as he allowed. He thought she'd get so lonely not being able to see him but once a week, time he was always there for, that she would see how great they were as a family and come back."

"He just told you his master plan?"

"Not completely. I pieced most of it together on my own."

Beth looked at Mick trying to figure out how a man could turn love into such a perversion. No matter how many times she saw it the concept astounded her.

"You told Robin?" Mick nudged pushing the conversation along.

"She came to me. She told me what happened. She was deemed unfit due to her past. The stuff they used was from years ago when she was young and should have been thrown out. I told her to fight. Then she told me that she couldn't fight him that he had something on her."

"What did he have on her?"

Jerry shrugged, "I don't know. She didn't tell me. She said she couldn't stand this visitation and he always tried to hold and touch her making sure that she wouldn't do anything because of Caden. He was blackmailing her with her son. The world is full of gray areas but not that, that is crossing the line."

"Who came up with the idea to kidnap him?" Mick asked wanting to know who had been the brains.

"She planned to take him and asked for my help. She had a plan but…I helped her refine it. We got him out of the house and then helped her pack a bag for him and leave. Caden was safely in the car when she came back to hit me. She didn't want to, she was scared she'd hurt me but I knew if Anthony found out I helped her run away he'd destroy me."

He looked at them with pleading eyes, "Please I know I broke the law…but I was doing what I thought was right. Please, pleased I beg of you to not tell him what I did. Think of you daughter, I can't lose Eric."

Mick knew he was telling the truth he could read it off of him easily. He had no intention of helping a man who would use his power to blackmail the mother of his child into loving him. "We will keep this between us as best as we can but you have to tell us everything you know."

"I did, I swear. I don't know anything else. I told her not to tell me where she was going just in case. I know Anthony was acting like a monster but he still loves her and his boy. I knew he'd come to me to talk and…"

"You didn't want to tell him in a moment of weakness when he is missing his son," Mick finished for him.

"Yeah but right now I'm too worried about what he'd do to me if he found out."

"You said you helped her plan it. Tell us what you know," Mick pushed hoping to get him back on the path.

"Well we knew he'd call the cops right away so she'd have to ditch her credit cards. She said she could get cash. I don't know where she got it but she said she should have enough to get them away. She brought a suitcase with her for Caden's things. We packed it quickly and told him he was going on a trip. He was excited to go. I don't know much else…oh and I might have told her to ditch her car."

"Smart," Mick mused. "Not so much for us."

Jerry shrugged, "Just some common sense and things you see on TV."

Beth fought back a laugh. "Do you know what she was driving?"

"She arrived in her car. She said she had something else lined up." He looked between them and wrung his hands, "Are you…are you going to tell him what I've done?"

"We'll tell him you were very helpful to our investigation but what you told us is for now nothing we feel he needs to know. If you do hear from Robin you must call us immediately," Beth reached in her purse and pulled out her card.

"Of course," he took the card and nodded vigorously.

Mick and Beth stood up with Jerry following suit. "We've better get going we have a lot of work to do."

Mick walked Beth to the car and helped her inside keeping his hand up to block as much of the sun as possible. Once he was settled behind the wheel and had the Benz started and the air on he looked at Beth, "We knew he was hiding something."

"Yeah but…don't get me wrong I don't agree with what he did at all. It's disgusting that he would use her child against her to try and pressure her to take him back and it took strength not to let him pressure her but…I don't know I think there are other ways than to kidnap your child. That puts undo stress on him at such a young age."

"Let's try and see what we can do. I want to know more about our client. We should stop by and see the scene. I doubt there will be anything left to scent with the police trampling all over it."

Beth nodded and looked out the window as Mick pulled away from the curb. "Mick?" She looked over to make sure he was listening. "You know I don't know why I didn't pick up on it before but why aren't the FBI involved? Don't they normally work missing children cases? Especially with a father as connected and obsessed as Singleton."

"I was just thinking the same thing. You should give your cop friend a call and see what you can find out."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	11. Chapter 11: He Arrives

****Okay so my computer took a dump on me last night. It wouldn't start or anything and I freaked out so bad. I knew I would need to get a new one in the next month or so but I thought I had more time... Isn't that how it always goes? :hitting: Anyways bought my new computer, and as soon as I did the old one comes on (go figure) bright side is I saved myself from having to pay them to get my data out of it. I have backed up almost everything at this point. I am even using it now to post this and will work on getting my new laptop up to speed tomorrow (as I have to go to work in a few minutes) but I did finish writing this chapter and with everything preventing me temporarily set aside I am going to post this for you all. So so sorry again but thank you all so much for sticking with me.

**Chapter 11: He Arrives**

Josef stood leaning against the car in the shade of one of the private hangers he owned as Lance's plane taxied into the place. He pressed his hand against the glass behind him and felt Jean do the same. He'd been hesitant to bring her along but knew it would be best to introduce her as soon as possible and while they still smelled of their lovemaking it would be clear she was his. As the plane came to a stop Josef stood straight to his full height and squared his shoulders ready to do what must be done.

The stairs were put into place and the door opened quickly as Lance stuck his head out. He came down the steps with a half smile on his hard face, not what you'd expect of a brother mourning the loss of his sister. Then again Josef knew Lance didn't hold Coraline in the highest regards and was probably not the least bit concerned with her passing.

Josef moved forward a few steps to meet him, "Lance I hope your flight was well."

Lance nodded as the men around them busied themselves taking his luggage to the car. Josef held out his hand in courtesy and he took it both giving a firm and powerful grip assessing one another. "The flight was as I thought. Now I'm here in California…just as ordinary as I remember."

Lance looked down to Josef's hand feeling the cool metal, "Ah yes I seem to remember hearing you married." He took in the scent and grinned, "It seems you still enjoy her."

Josef puffed his chest out a bit more, "I did marry an extraordinary woman." Josef chose to ignore the last dig knowing Lance was trying to goad him. He turned and headed back to the waiting car and nodded for the driver to open the back door.

He reached his hand out and Jean took it stepping out of the car and giving Lance a quick once over as she smiled politely. "Lance Duvall this is my wife and mate Jean. Jean, dear, this is Coraline's brother and our guest Lance."

"A pleasure," Lance took her hand in his and placed a kiss on her knuckles as he took her in.

Jean took in every part of him and tried to act natural. Josef had warned her of Lance's eye, the one that was black as a bottomless pit, but still seeing it was still shocking words could not measure how menacing it was. She gave a smile, "It's good to meet you."

Josef was still on alert but seeing the way Lance took in Jean made his pride swell. Lance had jabbed him for marrying but now he was seeing the woman who would drive a man to change his way. "Now, I'm sure you are tired from the long trip let us take you to get some rest and some blood."

Lance let go of Jeans hand and looked back to Josef, "It was very generous of you too offer me your guest house Josef, however, I have rested enough and I am ready to find out what happened to my misguided sister."

Josef bit back his annoyance and nodded, "Of course why don't we go back and I can make some calls and see who is available at the moment. Until then, my security team that was with us will be available to speak with."

"I understand your desire to help your little flock here Josef, it's almost admirable but bare in mind I will speak with whomever I choose whenever I choose."

Josef gave him a grin, "Everyone you want to speak with has a very full and eventful life here. They are not simply sitting around their grand estate waiting for someone to call upon them." Josef paused briefly to enjoy his dig. "To speak with them you must find them when they have time. They have been advised to keep their schedules as light as possible as you would want to speak with them and I would set up meetings, however, they are not at your beck and call."

Lance moved to get into the car, "Very well. But Josef," he paused before slipping inside, "Not all of us Bluebloods sit around. I will speak to whomever I desire and if you try to impede me from doing so I shall have to send for some…reinforcements ."

"I wouldn't dream of preventing you from speaking with anyone Lance. You have a job to do here and I respect that, I aim to assist and make this as easy for everyone as possible. They are after all my flock as you put it."

Lance said nothing more as he slid inside the car. The driver shut the door and Josef and Jean walked around to the other side where the driver opened the door for them. Josef held Jeans hand as she got in and sat inside followed quickly by Josef who faced Lance who had moved to sit with his back to the drivers seat.

"What about you lovely?"

Jean looked up to meet Lance's stare head on, "What about me?"

"What do you know of my sisters demise?" Lance kept his eyes on Jean but was also watching Josef out of the corner of his eye for any reaction.

"She was not involved in anyway." Josef quickly spoke.

"Josef is right I was not involved in tracking or killing her and what I know of it I have heard from others." She spoke calmly, "That being said your sister was a highly unstable woman with many deep rooted issues. Even you can not ignore the facts, she tormented Mick and Beth for so many years and now it is finally over."

"And just who are you to comment on her stability?" Lance asked rather amused.

Jean gave him a smile, "I may not have been a vampire long but I have used my time studying psychology and sociology. To better answer your question I run a women's clinic, so I'd say I was qualified to comment." She looked over to Josef, "Then again she did try and kill my friends and steal another little girl, and even the most simple of minds could assess she had problems."

Josef couldn't fight the smirk. His Jean was a spitfire and he loved her for it. He'd thought long and hard and knew that their strength came from their strong personalities, none of the women were meek or timid and that would be both a strength and danger to them where Lance was concerned. Though there was danger in pissing off such a powerful vampire Josef knew truth was always a better way to go than lies, and pretending to be something they were not would only lend falsity to their story.

"She was no saint," Lance agreed. "I look forward to finding out exactly what happened to her in the end."

"And you shall," Josef agreed.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	12. Chapter 12

****So sorry. I know I keep saying this but sigh every time I think I have free time someone shows up at my place to catch up. Now as much as I love them and our time together it does put a damper on my available time to write. Now I know this isn't too much but I have more in mind and provided I can get some time free I will be typing it out soon.

**Chapter 12**

Josef sat behind his desk texting away on his cell as Jean did the same. They were seeing what everyone was doing, half hoping everyone was unavailable. Though that left them to 'entertain' him.

"How long do you think this should take?" Jean asked looking up from texting Danielle.

"I don't plan to be in this reached place any longer than necessary." Lance spoke from the doorway.

Jean jumped slightly in surprise confused why her senses had failed to alert her to his presence.

"I hope your accommodations are to your needs," Josef quipped. He'd almost forgotten how slick and sneaky Lance could be, almost.

"It is…adequate," his voice rang with condensation.

"Yes, a bit more modern than you're accustomed to I'm sure but then again we wouldn't want to make you too comfortable."

Jean rolled her eyes at their battle of words and small slights. She understood the power struggle between them yes but still it always reminded her of small children. "Well the meal was pleasantly refreshing," Lance offered and Jean did everything in her to hid any disgust she felt now knowing how he fed. "Now, I'd like to speak with the woman who murdered my sister."

"Ah yes well she is not currently available," Josef answered easily. "She is working on a case."

Lance gave a small laugh that on most would make their face brighten but his somehow looked even more sinister. "Yes the intrepid reporter turned private investigator. I will need to speak with her in a timely manor case or no case."

"I've already arranged for my men to speak with you directly."

Jean stood up, "Cooper and Danielle Browning will be available tomorrow morning. Though Danielle had nothing to do with her on this return to LA."

"Your human pets," Lance got a delighted look in his one good eye that sent shivers down Jean's spine. "No matter I would like to speak with her about her past interaction with my sister."

"Very well, though I gave you everything I had at the time as a show of good faith."

"I'm sure." His voice made it clear he highly doubted the truth of the statement. "Now where are your men?" I'd like to get started."

"Follow me," I've set them up downstairs. I've instructed them to answer all of your pertinent questions with upmost honesty."

Lance grinned as he caught Josef's eye at the door, "As if you have any secrets I couldn't uncover if I desired." Looking back over at Jean who was not joining them he bowed his head, "A pleasure to see you again."

Josef led Lance out of the room and gave Jean a reassuring look before turning back.

Josef stood by the huge window looking out as the sun slowly sank into the hills. Lance was gone for the time being. He'd finished questioning his men and then stepped out. They had spoken with Cooper and Danielle about coming in tomorrow as well as Candice and David being available should he wish to speak with them as well.

He went through his mental check list of everyone involved. He wanted to keep him away from Beth until last but he knew he wasn't going to be able to for long.

"Where is he?" Jean asked from the other side of the room her arms wrapped around her body.

Josef turned to her and extended his hand inviting her into the warmth of his embrace. Jean easily slide her body tightly to his and rested her head on his shoulder as he reached into his pocked and pulled out his phone.

"According to this he's on the other side of town."

Jean looked at the screen and smiled, "You put a tracker on him?"

"In the vehicle and driver he took," Josef corrected. I also have men stationed outside out of sight of everyone he would wish to speak with. They are to notify me immediately if he tries to speak with them on his own."

"I just want him gone." She shook her head, "I know you shouldn't judge someone by their..." she stumbled for the right word, "…abnormalities, but that black eye of his gives me the creeps."

"It's the presence surrounding that eye Jean. And don't worry he will be gone soon enough."

Jean let out a soft breath as Josef wrapped his arm around her and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "Why couldn't I scent him earlier Josef?"

"Lance is far older than me. He has abilities the rest of us don't. He can't hold off his scent forever but he can mask it somehow so that he can appear out of nowhere."

Josef smoothed his hand up and down her back feeling the chills going through her at the thought. She was holding up very well in the face of everything. "You are doing marvelous Jean."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer right."

Josef's phone began to beep and he quickly pulled it out. "It looks like Lance is headed to Mick and Beth's loft."

"Oh Josef," Jean looked up at him with a worried look on her face.

Josef kissed the side of her head, "It's okay baby. I have a 5 mile radius set up. Besides Mick and Beth should be home with Kayla or getting there soon. I'll send them a quick message just to be sure."

Jean relaxed, "You're right."

"Let's go have some dinner and then we can get you into the freezer."

They started out of the room towards the stairs. "Josef?" He stopped and looked at her. "He can't get into our room can he?"

He grinned, "Not unless he's learned to crack my top notch security back in the dark ages."

"Good because the last thing I want to wake up too is his black eye leering at me in our freezer."

Josef gave her hand a squeeze, "Royalty or not he'd be staked to the ground."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	13. Chapter 13: First Meet

**Chapter 13: First Meet**

Beth moved over to stand next to Mick waiting for him to sit back so she could sit on his lap. They had left Jerry and came back to the loft to start digging for my information. They had too many questions. Mick, knowing his Beth so well, sat back and pulled her down onto his lap. "Anything new?"

"Nothing that makes any sense. I pulled up Geona's files and-"

"You what?" Mick leaned back to see her coy smile.

"He's not very creative with his password. He won't call me back and I'm sick of waiting."

Mick chuckled, "Only a fool would ignore you."

"Or one hiding a secret. I can't find a case file on this. It's like it never happened. I see his other four cases but nothing on this kid."

"Maybe he's using the paper file and it hasn't been put in yet."

"That's the thing," Beth let out a huff. "I didn't notice at first and I feel like such a dunce. Missing kids mean the FBI, amber alerts, the whole nine yards. I think I was so caught up trying to figure out what our client was hiding I missed the bigger picture."

"I did too Beth. I think it's time we spoke to our client."

"And Max," Beth sat up. "He sent him our way and lied to me."

"A fool," Mick assured her.

Having his Beth in his lap once again he wanted to take her upstairs and ravish her but knew they had to follow up on this case first. They had all night to play with Kayla staying the night with Alice.

Mick pulled Beth tightly to him just before she could get up and pressed his finger to his lips then to his nose. Beth's mood went from determined to worried in a split second. Mick mouthed the name he knew she was thinking, 'Lance'.

Beth nodded her head in understanding but didn't move otherwise. Mick reached into his pocket for his phone then remembered he'd left it in his jacket on the back of the chair. Slipping his hand into his jacket he moved to text Josef but found his missed warning.

Seeing the message Beth let out a breath and moved to stand up, "So let's get a move on it. We have to follow up quickly before he has a chance to get his story straight."

Mick looked at her quizzically then seeing her mouthed guidance, 'play along' he nodded. "Yeah let's get going. No time to waste."

As soon as Mick stood up a knock sounded at the door. Mick walked quickly over to it and opened it. "Lance."

"Mick St. John, my brother-in-law," Lance greeted looking him over "I was hoping to catch you and your new wife."

Beth moved forward and offered her hand, "I'm Beth St. John. You must be Coraline's brother."

Lance took her hand and kissed it softly as his lusty gazed drifted over her body. She tried her best not to flinch under his intense gaze but her brave bravado was wavering.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you. I have many questions about my sister. I recently learned you were the one who ended things."

Beth pulled her hand back and reached for her coat, "I'm sure you do and we plan to help you get those answers, however, you caught us on our way out."

Mick took the coat and helped her with it as he hid his smirk seeing her plan come together.

Lance shook his head, "Yes a big lead to follow up on before he gets his story straight."

Beth frowned, "You were eavesdropping? I suppose I shouldn't have assumed any manners from your family."

His lips turned up in a sinister smile, "Vampire senses, sometimes its unavoidable. Though I'm sure you could spare a few minutes."

Mick shrugged his own coat on as he answered for them taking lead, "Unfortunately this case is time sensitive. A child is missing."

"And you must protect a child," He added flippantly.

"Yes always," Beth lifted her head defiantly. "They are innocent."

"And delicious," Lance licked his lips.

Mick grabbed hold of Beth's shoulders giving her a reassuring squeeze to calm them both. "You are sick and we have to go," she managed to grit out.

With sheer force of will she moved past Lance and down to the elevator without so much as a glance back. Mick followed her locking the door behind him quickly and following his wife onto the elevator.

Lance snickered, "I'll be seeing you again very soon." He called just before the doors closed.

Mick pulled Beth into his arms and held her close, "Shhhh…" he whispered. As the elevator reached halfway don he turned her around and spoke softly meeting her eyes, "You are amazing."

"That monster…" she let out a heavy breath. "I doubt it'd help matters if I staked him."

"Probably not," Mick grinned. "Don't worry I won't let you do anything crazy."

"Let's go home Mick."

Mick nodded in understanding. They had a case to work but they could start at it again tomorrow with fresh eyes and even tempers. At the garage Mick opened the door for Beth and let her slip inside before slipping behind the wheel. As he drove out of the building he took in the surrounding vehicles and just to be safe headed in a different direction. He wasn't sure if Lance knew where they lived and he wasn't about to lead him there if he hadn't.

As he made a serious of circles around downtown he pulled out his phone and began to text Josef. "Texting while driving. Never let Kayla see that."

With vampire reflexes he wasn't too concerned about an accident but he knew what she meant. They were supposed to be leading a good example for their daughter and even if she was years away from having to worry about this, it was still something a parent thinks about.

"You're right. Would you mind texting Josef what happened then?"

Beth leaned over and have his cheek a kiss, "I'd love to."

Beth took Mick's phone and quickly tapped out the message and sent it over. "You know Mick…he's right. We have to speak with him soon."

"I know…" Mick squeezed the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. "But it will be on our terms."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	14. Chapter 14: The Questions Begin

**Chapter 14: The Questions Begin **

Danielle and Coop walked to the door hand in hand ready to meet with lance. Danielle stumbled slightly on the bottom step but Coop kept her up. "Are you okay?"

Ignoring the blinding pain in the side of her head she gave him a smile, "Just nervous."

"Hey Josef gave his word right. All we have to do is tell the truth here but if you aren't ready for this we can bail."

The butler opened the door before they had a chance to know or say anything more. They were lead to Josef's study silently. Danielle squeezed Coop's hand and hoped to reassuring him she was fine. Jean moved to greet them as soon as they came in. "Thank you for coming over."

Jean gave her friends a friendly smile, "Now Lance has requested to speak to each of you separately as your involvement was separate."

Coop pulled Danielle a little closer in response. "I don't know if I want Danielle alone with him."

"It's okay Coop. We have nothing to worry about," Danielle assured infusing her faith in her friends into her words.

"She's right," Jean backed her up. "You're safe. He's just making people uncomfortable."

Coop nodded reluctantly, "He'd like to speak with you first Coop. I'll show you to him then I'll come back and sit with Danielle."

Danielle gave him a slow soft kiss before letting go of his hand to let him go. As soon as Jean and Coop disappeared through the door she made her way to the bar and poured herself a glass of water and dug into her purse. She pushed around for her precious bottle of pills. She was sure it was just stress induced worrying over her brother and his soon to be fatherhood. Then there would be his turning to worry about. He baby brother would have eternity with the woman he loved and his child, with her children too.

Finding her small bottle of pills she pulled two out and popped them in her mouth before washing them down drinking the whole glass. Jean arrived a few seconds after she put the glass back on the bar top. "This shouldn't take too long."

"Its fine. Like you said Coop did some computer work to find her. I had no contact with her. It makes sense for us to go first, get up out of the way."

Jean sat down gracefully on the couch, "You aren't quite first. Lance already worked his way through Josef's men and after a failed attempt to speak with Mick and Beth he came back here to interrupt Josef and mine…sleep."

Danielle could see her friends frustration even when she tried to hide it. "He saw Beth?"

"He showed up unannounced as they were leaving to follow up on a case. I'm surprised he wasn't more insistent." Jean leaned over to Danielle who had sunk down next to her on the couch and spoke more softly unsure just how good Lance's hearing was. "Don't misunderstand I don't want him to be dogged but…I never expected him to take the delays well. It almost seems like he is just going through the motions."

Danielle shrugged, "From what you've said she wasn't very close with her family. Maybe its just familial obligation."

"Maybe," Jean sat back not completely buying it. "I just get this feeling is all."

Smiling she looks up to the door just as it opens and Coop comes in. "I'll walk you back to Lance."

Coop takes Danielle by the hand and gives her a gentle embrace. "He's creepy that's for sure. I'll be right here for you Danielle."

"My knight," Danielle brushes her lips to his before heading to the door ready to get this over with.

As Jean goes to lead the way Coop grabs hold of her arm and whispered, "Stay as near her as possible please."

Nodding her agreement Jean takes Danielle's arm and they head down the hall to the room currently being used for interrogation. Jean knocked softly on the door and stuck her head inside, "Danielle is ready to speak with you."

"Bring her in," Lance raised his hand easily directing .

Opening the door fully Jean and Danielle stepped inside. "Danielle this is Lance Duvall, Lance this is Danielle browning my very dear friend."

"Yes the other half of your human couple you let know about our world."

Jean places her free hand on her hip, "Human or not they are family to us."

"Thank you for bringing her in, I'll send her out when I'm finished."

Jean knew he didn't want her to sit in on his interrogation that much was clear but she didn't feel comfortable leaving Danielle completely alone. "I'll be outside." He couldn't argue with her, this was after all her home and her friend.

Lance waited until the door shut behind Jean then moved closer to Danielle holding out his hand. Danielle sucked in a breath surprised by his speed and sudden closeness. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Danielle gave her his hand and held her breath as he kissed her knuckles. "I hear you have bore two children…" he looks her up and down before releasing her hand, "…might I say it does not show."

"Uhhh…thanks." She moved to the chair furthest from him and sat down keeping her eyes down unable to look at him without staring into his black eye. "Look I don't know anything about your sister. Everything I know I heard from the others."

"I understand that my dear but you did work very closely with my sister and I'm very interested in that. What were you working on?"

Ringing her hands nervously she bit her lip. "She had a cure for vampirism. It was only temporary of course but she was trying to make more of it, make it permanent. Josef didn't trust her and I work for him doing research and he paired me with her to keep an eye on what she was doing."

"How did that turn out?"

"We had some promising leads but nothing ever panned out." She relaxed a little talking about work.

Lance leaned up against the back of the chair opposite Danielle lowering his body somewhat grabbing her attention once more. "What did you discover?"

"Nothing really. We had some trouble finding one main ingredient in the compound, a plant that no longer exists. All of our substitutes failed. The closest we came made the subject mortal and then dead." She shrugged, "It didn't matter. She reverted back to being a vampire and Mick decided he no longer wanted the cure so Josef shut the project down."

Giving her a sinister smile he continues, "You didn't continue working on it after she escaped?"

"No," Danielle shook her head quickly cringing as the pain was set off again by the sudden action. "Ah..no I didn't. Josef told me he sent the cure back with you."

"Does my question cause you discomfort?" He asks picking up on her pain.

"I've been having headaches for a while now is all."

"I see," he looks her over. "What did you do with your research?"

Looking into his black eye once more she blinked away, "I saved it. I made a copy for Josef which I assume he gave to you and then I put one in the files."

"So you could continue your work in private?"

"What?" She sat up straight completely shocked. "No I haven't thought about the cure since Josef shut it down. Why would I?"

Lance's face lit up with a smirk, "Yes why would you work on a cure when you long for escape from this mortal coil yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Danielle insisted even as her checks flamed red.

"Are you telling me you don't wonder what it'd be like to live like us…forever?"

"Of course I've thought about it but that's not my path." Danielle explained easily the phrase she told herself every time she found herself thinking of the future always as she is now. She loved Coop and he didn't want eternal life and she didn't want to live without him.

"So you are content to live on and grow old as those you surround yourself with stay as they are never worrying about death." Lance poked seeing he was poking an old wound.

Danielle raised her eyebrow, "As you are here to discuss your sisters death it would see being a vampire doesn't make you immortal."

Lance bowed his head slightly giving her the well placed mark, "Very true. Though for an ordinary life like this one it could be."

"I'm happy with my life," Danielle answered honestly. "Now do you have any further questions for me that relate to your sister because I would like to get back to my boys."

"One last question. What are you working on currently?"

"A new supplement to help with low iron levels." She smiled, "It is to help insure the safety and longevity of the freshies."

Looking at her thoughtfully he nodded towards the door. "That is all the questions I have for you at this time I'll follow up with you if I desire any further explanations." He moved back into the room where he had been when she first arrived. He watched as she opened the door and Jean was waiting to take her back to her husband.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	15. Chapter 15: Side of the Road

Hey everyone I'm still alive. Promise. I haven't abandoned this and have no plans to just things keep getting in the way. I am thankful to have a job in this economy but I do wish I had something I was a little happier about going to, that didn't feel like it drained a little part of my soul every day. Melodramatic yes I know. Mostly work, but I also had a moment and my book I've been working on forever hit me over the head and demanded some attention and has taken some of my writing time away but that burst has seemed to faded and allowing me to work on my other passion, Moonlight of course.

I know I keep apologizing for keeping you waiting and promising to do better. I really am sorry, I know how much I hate waiting for updates, but I really am going to try and do better. So now I know it isn't much but here is something to hold you over.

**Chapter 15: Side of the Road**

After showing Danielle back to where Coop was waiting they didn't linger long both ready to go home to their boys and she couldn't argue. Unfortunately she had received a call from work during Danielle's questioning and missed part of it but she heard enough to make her uneasy feelings about him and his purpose here grow.

She grabbed her purse and headed for the door planning to visit Josef at work and talk to him. As she started for the door she heard the tell tale sound of his Ferrari pulling into the garage. She smiled and set her things down headed for the garage instead.

Jean made it into the garage just as Josef was getting out of the bright yellow sports car he loved so much. "Hey baby," he greeted.

"Can we go for a drive?"

Josef nodded and walked to passenger side of the car and opened the door for her and helped her inside. He could tell something was on her mind, something more than taking a spin. He slipped back behind the wheel and revved up the engine before backing out of the garage with ease and speeding off up the driveway towards the winding roads.

After they were a few miles away Jean looked over to Josef, his strong profile with his alert eyes paying attention to every single thing as he sped through the roads at speeds unsafe for mere humans. "Josef can you find a place to pull over."

He nodded his head and came to a nice clearing directly, "I figured you didn't want to ride the road with me."

Turning in her seat she leaned closer and kissed him, "I love you."

He took her hand as he shut the engine off, "And I you doll but what seems to be on your beautiful mind that requires this covert meeting."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Covert?" Shaking her head she let out a breath, "I didn't want to chance Lance overhearing and since I can't trust my senses to pick him up…"

"Understood," he agreed. "Though so you know our bedroom is safe from eavesdroppers as long as the door is secured. But go on."

"He met with Danielle and Coop. They just left before you got home. I sat with Danielle while he spoke with Coop but I stayed outside the door to listen in on his talk with Danielle. I didn't like leaving her alone with him." She squeezed his hand, "I missed part of it because Tonya called but Josef what I heard…"

Josef could sense she was upset and became instantly alert, "What is it Jean?"

"I think he's here for more than Coraline. I mean he doesn't seem nearly as concerned with what happened to her as one would imagine, and all of his questions for her were about the cure."

Josef smiled, "I assumed he would ask those questions. You have to remember Jean his family is from a long line and they do fear another Reign of Terror and not having enough of the cure to pass for human. I assumed he would want to follow up to make sure we had made no progress on the cure."

"He was asking about her current projects." She warned.

He nodded, "Again I assumed he would wonder if we continued working on it but Danielle discontinued her research on the cure and we have taken every precaution when it comes to her current project."

Jean looked away, out the window out onto the city. "Look baby I know you are worried about Danielle. You are extra protective of her, she's your best friend I understand but I think he is just covering his bases."

"I am concerned for her. When she left the room she was really shaken. I know Lance has a way of doing that to the strongest of us but I think he is fishing for something more."

Josef could see this was a real concern for her. "I'm keeping a loose leash on him while he's here but…look if you really think he has other motives I believe you."

Turning back to him her head tilted slightly to the side in a way he always found so adorable, "Really?"

"Yes really. Jean, doll, I trust your instincts. If you feel something is off then I would be a fool not to listen, and I'm rarely a fool."

"No, you my husband are many things but a fool is not one of them." She gave him a loving smile before leaning into him and pressing her lips to his.

Josef quirked an eyebrow, "And what other things am I?"

She could never name all the things he was to her. "Too many to name tonight, but at the top of the list I'd say…mine."

His grin widened, "Oh I like this list already."

"We have some time before we have to go back to the house," Jean cooed as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"I like the way you think." Josef quickly double checked the surrounding area with his vampire vision. He'd chosen a secluded spot far enough off the road to be safe from passing vehicle and close to the cliff side. He made sure the emergency brake was secured, over the cliff of ecstasy was one thing, over the cliff to a fiery death not so much. Josef leaned his seat back pulling Jean onto him in one easy move.

Jeans busy hands finished with his shirt and pushed it aside exposing his slender yet firm chest. He wasn't bulky but he had power in those lean muscles. Josef pulled her top up over her head and released the clasp on her bra one handed before letting her hands resume their task of undoing his pants. She sat atop him, her silky hair falling around her face as she leaned closer seeking his lips.

Josef ran slipped one hand behind her neck, holding her closer as his lips devoured her, the other he used to push up the hem of her skirt up above her waist. He pulled from her lips as his hand pressed against her panties, "I hope you didn't like this pair too much…because they are about to be destroyed," he growled huskily against her ear as he expertly slipped his through the sides and tossed them behind him.

Jean had been caught up in the sensation of what Josef was doing to her and her hands had gotten sidetracked from their purpose. With vampire reflexes she finished undoing his pants and reached inside to stroke his rapidly growing erection. Josef let out a hiss of pleasure against her chest as she encircled his length. He responded by turning his attentions to her swaying breasts, cupping them in his hands as his kneaded them bringing her nipples to hard pebbles before suckling them with his mouth, grazing his fangs against the sensitive nubs.

Jean was stroking him, working his shaft up and down stroking his balls as she moved against him wanting…needing him inside her. "Josef…" she whispered his name cutting her off as one hand slipped away from playing with her breast to tease her clit.

She couldn't wait any longer. Jean pressed Josef back against the seat and moved up still stroking his shaft. Josef watched as his wife, his little vixen, took control and moved his glistening tip to her womanly entrance and brought herself down on him, completely engulfing him in her inferno. Josef's hands moved to her waist to help guide her movements in the small confines of his car. Jean began to move her body against him slowly as he found his own rhythm to match bringing them the most pleasure.

Their tempo increased and Josef reached to the side and raised his seat up some to change the angel of their thrusts while still keeping their bodies pressed tightly to one another. Jean's breathing was becoming faster as she neared her climax, Josef making sure to grind against her sensitive pearl with every move. Her vampire nature took hold and her fangs came out as she gave her mate a toothy grin before moaning in pleasure moving her mouth to his throat as she nipped at it softly before sinking her delicate fangs into his flesh. She drank a mouthful as she her body exploded into a million pieces yet somehow her body stayed whole convulsing around Josef as he continue to pump into her. Pulling from his neck Jean threw her head back as she felt herself building up to an encore performance, before Josef she'd never thought it was possible to orgasm more than once during one act, boy did he love proving her how possible it was.

Josef watched the look of pure unfiltered delight wash over his beloveds body and knew he could bring her over once more when he found his own. He redoubled his efforts, lifting his hips to meet her as she wobbled slightly above him his eyes moving down to her delicate neck and the liquid bliss he'd find when he bit down. Moving his lips to the spot his eyes had coveted he kissed that special spot and bit down. Jeans whole body moved with the force of the orgasm and she threw herself back, pulling Josef with her as she pressed against the horn.

'BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKK'

Josef pulled his fangs from Jean's neck and started to laugh as he pulled be back him on the seat and off the blasted horn. Jean began to laugh as well as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I'd say you hit your note on that one," he teased.

"Oh my goodness," Jean jerked her head up. "Do you think anyone heard that?"

"I think we're safe," Josef brushed a strand of hair from her face. He loved how she could be so confident and sexy yet still very much shy and nervous. He reached over to the passenger seat and snagged her bra and watched as she slipped it on followed by her shirt. Jean helped him button his shirt up as well before either decided to break their connection; she lifted herself off of him and let him slip from her warmth and shifted to the passenger seat pulling her skirt down with her while Josef put himself back into his pants.

Jean looked out the window into the horizon, "I guess we should get back now."

"Yes I think a nice refreshment would be nice. Then I can see how out guest," the sarcasm in his voice at the term was evident, "is coming along in his investigation." Jean looked over to him and he nodded, "And see what I can find out about his interest in Danielle."

"Thank you Josef," she took his hand in hers and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Anything for you love, anything at all."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	16. Chapter 16: Covert Affairs

**Chapter 16: Covert Affairs **

Beth sat at the table pretending to sip her water as she watched Max Geona approach her table. He had been dodging her and she was sick of playing the game. "Glad you could join me," she gave him a smile as he took the seat across from her.

"Like I had a choice. Look Beth, I like you, I really do and as much as I would enjoy a nice lunch on you I don't appreciate it when you go through my higher ups." He grabbed the waiters attention and ordered a soda.

Her smile dropped, "Then don't avoid me."

"I'm not avoiding you I'm busy."

"Yes with eight other cases I remember. Here's the thing Max, and I admit it took me longer than it should have to notice it, but there is something wrong here. A child is missing. Why are the FBI not involved? Why isn't this a major manhunt? I knew there was something suspicious about the father but now I'm beginning to wonder about you Max."

Max looked around them as he leaned closer, "Look Beth I suggested you and your husband for a reason. I can't tell you much accept you're right the FBI aren't involved and I don't see why they would be over a simple assault charge." Max looked around once more and pulled out his wallet and tossed down some cash for the drink he ordered and looked pointedly at her. "That should cover it."

Beth watched as Max left the restaurant her mind racing over all the information. Max had seemed very different and his scent was nervous, but she couldn't tell why. She had known him for a few years and had never once seem him act this way.

"He even paid," she mused to herself finding it uncharacteristic that he paid for a drink after joking about her treating him. Then it hit her. She reached over the table and saw a slip of paper from between the bills and pocketed it quickly tossing her own cash to the table for taking up precious space and not ordering anything. She'd learned from Mick that was the best way to not draw attention to your lack of order.

Slipping out Beth headed out and to the Benz where Mick was waiting parked in the shade. "That was quick."

Beth got into the passenger seat and pulled out the slip of paper, "He was nervous but he dropped this on the table." She opened the paper and saw his chicken scratch. She squinted her eyes as she read, "Lotus Flower, 30 minutes. Sapphire."

"That's the strip club about 10 blocks away. I'm assuming Sapphire is the girl. Did he give you anything else? Say anything to explain this?"

Beth shook her head, "Just that he pointed him in our direction for a reason. The only thing I can figure is that he knew we would dig until we found the truth."

Mick started the engine and turned into traffic making his way to the club. It was a short drive and to insure he wasn't being followed he took a roundabout way catching Beth's smile as she realized what he was doing. He had to admit this whole thing had went from fishy to down-right covert operations in a span of 10 minutes.

After arriving he parked around the back in the shade and out of sight. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

Beth raised her eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Beth, I love you, you know that...but I think if we don't want to draw attention to ourselves it would be best if I went in. I can pose as a customer to find Sapphire."

"I understand but he gave me the note."

Mick shook his head, "How about this, I go in and find Sapphire. I'll see what she has and then if it's anything more than a hand off I'll text you and you can come in. That way we don't enter together and…as much as I hate to think about it you could be mistaken for one of the dancers."

Beth smirked, "I have been told I give a good show."

Mick groaned, "That you do." He leaned over and kissed her lips, "Now I'll text you or I'll be back soon."

"Don't take too long you know how much I hate waiting in the car."

Mick got out of the car and started towards the club when he muttered, "Waiting for anything really."

"I heard that," Beth spoke evenly knowing he would hear her like she could him.

Mick smirked as he continued walking knowing he had to focus on the job at hand. Finding a girl named Sapphire.

Candice made her way to David's office door and knocked softly on the ajar door, seeing he was on the phone she waited patiently. Seeing her he gave her a grin and gestured for her to come in.

She listened as he handled business with a veiled threat or two before getting what he wanted and setting the receiver back in the cradle. "You're here for lunch?" He asked moving back from his desk ready to focus on her.

Candice leaned up and kissed him softly as her arms traveled around his neck, "As good as that sounds I only came by to tell you I'm stepping out for a while."

Her David, her sire, had become extra protective of her since her abduction. He was a strong and fearless vampire but she was pretty sure what happened to her had effected hum deeply. She had lived through it but after recovering and knowing Coraline and her lackeys were dead she felt a sense of safety and closure. It was finished and no need to fear. David had found her, just like she always knew he would. She moved forward. David seemed to still hold it inside, blame himself for not being there for her, for preventing it. She'd tried telling him it wasn't his fault but he was too noble and headstrong. Instead she let him protect her and be her hero, her protector. Which was working well until Lance showed up.

"Oh would you care for some company?"

She had planned to go alone and tell him after knowing he'd be upset but it would be done. She wanted his comfort and strength but she was more concerned with Lance pushing his buttons while he was still wound so tight. The last thing she wanted was for David to blame himself further. That had been her plan…before she saw him.

"You have to promise me you won't get upset."

His arms tightened around her waist knowing that never lead to anything good. "You know I can't promise that."

She gave a small smile, "I had to try."

"What is it Can?" He asked searching her beautiful yet stubborn face.

"Lance spoke with Danielle and Coop. We can't avoid him forever and I thought I could go get it over with."

"Let me make some calls and shuffle things around and we'll go over there."

Even in her three inch heels she was shorter than her David. Her arms pulled him close as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I want you there David, I do, but we have to remember what Josef said. Lance will try to push your buttons and let's face it you are short tempered when you're protecting me."

"I can't help myself," he let out as his that made all things clear. "I love you more than life itself. I failed you once, I won't do that again."

"David McPhearson, you listen here I've told you a thousand times what happened with Coraline is not in any way your fault. You have never let me down or failed me." She kissed him passionately sealing her words as he lifted her off her feet and before she knew it had her pressed to the wall.

"You drive me mad," he groaned as she pulled away.

"I know, you drive me crazy too baby. Right now that's the problem. I don't want to cause any more problems. I want to tell him what she did to me and be done."

David knew she was right. "I promise you I will do everything within my power to stay calm."

Candice could see the truth in his eyes and knew she couldn't go alone it would break his heart. "That is all I can ask."

David released his hold on her and kissed her forehead softly, "Let me make a quick phone call and we can head out."

Candice nodded and moved around the office as he made a call. As she reached his bulletin board she smirked and pulled out one of the free tacks. David came up behind her, encircling her in his arms as she pulled the tack free. "What's that for?"

"You," she pressed the sharp end into his arm and he released her.

"What's that for?" He asked turning her in his arms.

"Hold this and if Lance starts to get under your skin stick yourself, focus on the tack instead of ripping his head off."

David held out his hand and Candice dropped the little piece of metal in his hand. Leaning up on her toes she whispered in his ear, "When we get home I'll kiss all your booboos and make them better."

"Then let's get this over with," David took her hand and headed for the door.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	17. Chapter 17: Lap Dance Confessional

**Chapter 17: Lap Dance Confessional**

Inside the club was dark and bright all at the same time just like every other joint. He bit back a laugh as two girls came towards him as soon as he got inside. "Hey baby," one purred thrusting her scantily clad breasts closer to him. "You look like you could use some private attention."

Mick gave the woman a smile, "I'm looking to Sapphire. I'm looking to book something for a friend and he's fond of her."

Both girls huffed a pout but pointed towards the back, "She's with someone now in the last booth but she should be done shortly."

As Mick moved past her the other woman saddled up alongside him and purred, "When you finish your business come find me for a little fun."

Mick just gave her a smile as he made his way to the back booth. As he approached he checked his surroundings to make sure no one was looking. He could tell Max was inside with Sapphire, his scent that lingered on Beth was there as well as his nerves. Opening the curtain slightly he slipped inside, "Max…got your note."

Max sat back and motioned him inside, "Where's Beth?"

"In the car. We thought it would be better to come in separately."

"Well get her in here I don't have all day." He looked up and gave Sapphire a grin, "By the way this is Sapphire."

Mick gave her a nod as he text Beth to come in and told her where they were. "I figured as much."

"She's one of my CI's," he added feeling the need to explain.

Beth slipped behind the curtain soon enough. "So what's with the covert meeting?"

"Singleton has a lot of pull and he's good friends with some higher ups. I want to help you where I can but I'm not risking my job over this, I'm just sticking low."

"Why wouldn't he want you to talk to us? You sent him to us, wouldn't he expect us to keep in touch with you about new information?"

"I know that but how do I know my phone wasn't tapped. I know that sounds paranoid of me but when I questions some of this stuff myself I was told to drop it real fast. Referring you brought up some looks as well, but I played it off that you guys were the best at finding people and that with a kid involved you probably wouldn't look too close at the other stuff."

"So what is really going on here? Why are the FBI not involved? Tell us everything you know." Beth was ready for some straight answers.

"Okay, the reason this is an off the books kind of job is because it's not a kidnapping. At the very least it's an assault case but that guy she knocked over the head wouldn't press charges against her. I think he might be sweet on her."

Beth rolled her eyes waiting for the more pressing information. "Point is she hasn't kidnapped him."

"But Anthony has custody of him."

Max shook his head, "Nope. He has the same rights over the kid as she does."

"But…" Beth was confused, "…when she left him he took her to court and got custody of their son. She was only able to see him during scheduled visitation sessions."

Max was still shaking his head. "That's what he wanted everyone to believe. He settled out of court knowing he wouldn't win and bribed a court officer to stamp some papers and deliver her some news about how unfit she was. Apparently she didn't even question it or try and fight it."

"She couldn't he was holding something over her."

"What?" Max asked leaning in closer.

Mick shrugged, "We don't know. We plan on asking her when we find her."

"So you two are still going to work on the case?" Max asked somewhat surprised they were going to try and find the woman and boy.

"We'll keep looking for Robin and Caden yes we want to know the whole story from both sides. Whatever it is he has on her must be bad, but it's nothing he has gone to authorities about at a time like this so he must be holding it as a trump card."

"As intriguing as this all is time is up unless you want to pay for longer." Sapphire who had been sitting silently on the table stood up. "I mean I'm all about helping out my local law enforcement but I also have bills to pay and Max here only ever pays for the minimal he's lucky he's cute." She looked at Mick and gave a smirk, "How about you big boy going to keep me here or shall I go?"

Mick opened his wallet and pulled out a hundred, "We appreciate the help but I only have eyes for one woman."

Sapphire glanced at Beth, "I do couple too."

Beth leaned in and kissed Mick's jaw looking up at Sapphire, "Thanks but I don't share well. I think we'll stick to business."

Sapphire took the money from Mick and sat back down waiting patiently as she inspected her manicure. "What else do you have for us?"

Max reached for his coat and pulled out a flash drive and tossed it to them which Mick snagged with his quick reflexes. "When I got the case I was told tread carefully and I understood custody cases can be a mess but I thought it would be simple. That's a copy of what information I have uncovered so far but I'm not going further." He shrugged, "That may sound harsh to you but hey I need my job. As far as I'm concerned the mother is a better parent than he is and she has him so that's it."

"We'll keep looking into it. We had our concerns about him when he hired us but we still want to find them. Running from him isn't a way for that little boy to be brought up."

"Well I figured you two could handle it. If anything else comes up at the station I'll get word to you some way. You might just have to come back and see Sapphire here."

She grinned, "That offer is always open," she eyed Beth up and down giving her a smirk. "I like blondes too."

Mick's elbow which had been propped up on the table slipped at her words and Beth couldn't help but laugh. Poor Mick was so well adapted to this age but on occasion his old school traits came out. "We'll keep that in mind," she added as she peeked out of the curtain.

"Well you do have me for another ten minutes."

"I'll leave you in Max's capable hands my girl and I have a case to solve."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	18. Chapter 18: One Step Closer

**Chapter 18: One Step Closer**

David kept his hand on the small of Candice's back as they were lead through Josef's to where Lance was waiting. He felt uneasy that Josef was no home but he bit back and in his other hand squeezed the tack, focusing on what he could control.

Candice felt his unease and pulled his hand from her back into her hand just before reaching the door. They could tell he was there, his scent was so strong it hit them full force leaving no doubt.

Candice put her right hand on the knob and gave David a soft smile mouthing, 'I love you'. David mouthed the same before she pushed the door open.

Lance was standing behind the cold metal table as they entered. "Ah you must be Candice, the one my sister kept." He appraised her with an evil smirk.

"Kidnapped, held against her will and tortured seems more accurate," David corrected smoothly.

Lance seemed unfazed as he raised his slum eyebrow, "And you are the one that let my sister get away the first time." He glanced at their hands, "Or are you the one that helped her escape, I'm having some trouble remembering which failure you are."

Candice squeezed his hand as his other hand gripped the tack so tightly it was practically embedded in his palm.

"David is my sire and mate and he is not a failure. He was blindsided by Coralines escape and seeing as she's eluded you for how many years I can't see how you can blame him." She let her words trail off knowing the implication was clear he was a bigger failure if they counted who let her escape. "Now I do believe you had questions for us about her recent torment. we do have other matters to attend to, so if we could move along."

Lances lips turned up into a small smile, "Well, well, it seems my sister had her hands full."

"I don't make it a habit of being easy or weak prey."

Lance gestured to the chairs and took his seat learning back watching closely. David loosed up some seeing Candice in action, she was calm and collected and it helped calm him. She was fiery when she was worked up. He held her seat out for her then sat beside her once more taking her hand both to support her in what was to come and to selfishly calm himself.

"From what I've gathered you went off looking for my sister with the other one and somehow she managed to get the drop on you."

"Yes, she wasn't alone she had her lackies. And to be clear I went there alone to follow a hunch and was waiting for Ryan to arrive when they took me. Next thing I know I'm locked in a room with Ryan."

"Why would my sister bother taking you? If what you say is true then you were of no consequence to her."

Like I said I found a lead purely by mistake. Apparently I got too close then she had entertainment and bail."

"I'm still trying to understand this part here. You have a lead on her whereabouts and yet the first person you call is the man who helped her escape."

"He was not my first call but perhaps if you let me start at the beginning…"

Lance leaned back and waved his hand passively for her to continue. Candice started with her plans to head up and visit David and how a shopping trip found a lead and no one she called would answer the phone and she reached Ryan knowing he had the guards with him. She told him about the captivity and Coraline's games and rants of her master plan how they would be bait to lire everyone away from Kayla and she would have the daughter she deserved with Mick. She told him the hazy memories of what happened after she got sprayed with liquid silver.

"I woke up at home in our freezer and David told me the evil witch was dead."

"Sounds like my sister was trying to help that Ryan putting him with the one he desired."

David had sat silently while Candice relived her torture and told the story fighting down the urge to drag her away so she wouldn't have to deal with it again. But this was something he could help with, "Ryan and his unrequited feelings are not the point. Candice and Ryan for that matter were taken as an after thought and as you pointed out were of no consequence. Candice for that matter was unconscious when your sister met her end and I was with her."

"David is right. I'm happy to help you complete your report or whatever it is that you are doing here but I know nothing about her demise and frankly as David said my abduction was a matter on containment and not part of the master plan. Ryan and his feelings for me may have influenced how she played with us but that's it."

Lance nodded his head having already gotten everything he needed from them. He did so enjoy their dynamic here, and so far the women all proved to be beautiful, loyal, determined, if not a bit too spirited and opinionated, a downfall of the ages he understood. "If you were unconscious, how did the others learn your rescue was a trap meant for the girl and finish off her rival for that musicians affections?"

"I had Ryan staked but he managed to utter something about Kayla and Mick took off with some of the men." David knew he had delayed the men from arriving with his blinding rage seeing him over his beloveds near naked form as she cried out in pain.

"And we had no idea Beth would be with Kayla," Candice corrected. "In fact Coraline commented about how she wished she could kill her but Kayla was more important to her. It was blind luck Beth was with her."

"Indeed." Lance laced his fingers and brought them before him. "What about you?" He looked at David, "Do you have anything to add?"

"I found out Candice was missing and came home to look for her. I worked with the others and we got a lead on Coraline. We took out her men and I found my mate, after that as much as I care for my friends nothing else mattered but making sure she was cared for."

Candice leaned over and kissed his jaw softly touched by the force behind his words. "You did heal me."

Lance rolled is eye in disgust over the sappy display. Women were beautiful creatures and could provide a man great pleasure when they know their place. There are meant to be seen not heard unless other wis addressed, further more obedient and meant to serve their master.

"It seems I have all that I need form the two of you."

David stood up quickly ready to get Candice away from him. He moved his hand to her back once more and lead her to the door keeping himself between Lances roaming eye and her body. Lance followed behind them as they made their way down the hall.

"Back to work?" Lance asked casually. "You are Josef's secretary correct?"

Candice took David's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly as she forced a smile onto her face, "No I'm not. I am the head of his legal department and his primary counsel. We handle everything from company contracts to criminal charges and I have my own secretary."

"Oh yes the human justice system you subscribe yourself to. It does leave much to be desired."

David kept hold of her hand as he continued walked not even bothering to look as he spoke. "This is a changing world we have to adapt or we will be exposed and from what Coraline told us your family knows all about that and the devastation that would cause our kind."

They reached the door and Candice quickly opened it. David didn't look back as he followed her out and helped her into his Challenger before getting behind the wheel. He glanced up at the door as he started the engine and saw the amused look on Lances face and fought every fiber in his body telling him to go knock that smirk off his face.

Seeing his inner battle Candice placed her hand on his knee, "Let's get back to the office." Turning away from Lance he put the car in gear and left, glad it was over.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	19. Chapter 19: Date Set

**Chapter 19: Date Set**

Mick and Beth head straight to the office to get to work after sneaking out of the club. They paid extra close attention to anyone who seemed out of place, though they had both learned to spot a tail some time ago. Beth pulled out her phone and saw she had a missed message from Candice, she quickly typed in her code and played it, "Hey Beth I just wanted to give you the heads up. David and I just spoke with Lance, man is that guy a piece of work, clearly they were related. Anyways it wasn't so bad, I supposed it could have been worse but it's over. Just wanted to let you know he'll probably be itching to get to you and Mick soon. Let me know if you need anything. Bye girl. Oh and tell my niece I said hello."

Beth hung up the phone and looked to Mick, "Did you hear that?"

Mick nodded, "When your scent changed I tuned in automatically out of habit. We'll get through this. I'm going to talk to Josef as soon as we get to the office."

"Yes I'll go ahead and start sorting through the information Max gave us. Where's the flash drive?"

Mick looked over to her briefly, "In my back pocket looks like you're waiting till we get upstairs."

They were almost to the loft so Beth just waited and slipped her tablet back into her purse. She sent Candice a quick text that she got her message and her and Mick would be on guard and speak to Josef.

When Beth finished Mick is parking easily in his usual spot near the elevator. He got out as Beth did the same, when she was in a hurry she never waited for him to open her door. He knew this and had grown used to it, though he still liked opening the door for her on a regular basis.

On their floor Beth had taken the flash drive from Mick's pocket and had her fob out ready to get to work as the doors opened. Mick fought a grin, loving the way she dove head first into things. He watched her disappear into the office before going into the loft to fix them both a drink.

When Mick opened the office door with 2 mugs in hand Beth didn't even look up, "I'm sorting through everything now. Max has the court transcripts and documents I've been waiting on. He also has all of his notes, the down side is its in jiberous but with some time I'm sure I can sort through it."

Mick placed the mug in front of her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to make some calls of my own then I'll see how I can help."

Beth nodded and looked away from the screen to give him a kiss, "I didn't even realize how hungry I was until you set that down. You always take such good care of me."

"I know baby, you forgot to eat all the time as a human too. That's what I'm here for." Mick moved back around her desk and to his own side of the office to call Josef and let Beth work. He pulled out his cell and was about to dial when Kayla's smiling face popped up on the screen.

He answered quickly, "How's my sweet girl?"

Beth's head jerked up at the mention of their Kayla and she made her way over to Mick. She missed her so much but she was spending the weekend with Alice.

"I'm good Daddy. I just want to say goodnight to you and Mama. Is Mama there too?"

"I'm here sweetie," Beth answered always happy to hear her girls sweet voice. "How are you?"

"Hi Mama. I'm having so much fun with Alice and Andrew. Daddy we were playing hide and seek and I hid so good they couldn't find me. I was there so long that my butt when numb."

Mick and Beth both gave a little snort. She was good at the game they knew but with their ability to hear her heartbeat they always knew exactly where she was. "You are being good for Mrs. Webber right?"

"Always Daddy…but…"

"What is it angel?"

Her voice got really low like she was whispering, "I know you and Mama told me that Uncle Josef and Aunt Jean had a guest staying with them…and I think he must be a bad man if I can't visit…but how long until he leaves?"

"Kayla I know you miss spending time at your Uncle Josef's and I wish I had a time for you but I don't know yet. We hope he will be leaving very soon. Can you be strong for us?"

"Me too," Kayla breathed. "I'll be strong Daddy I promise. I just miss swimming. I don't want to forget."

"Oh you won't forget don't worry. We will make sure you get to swim until you turn into a fish."

Kayla giggled, "Promise?"

"Promise," Mick and Beth echoed.

"That's awesome. Can Alice and Andrew come over next weekend?"

Beth looked at Mick unsure. Mick nodded and whispered in subtones, "I don't know I don't want to have other children around in the unlikely event that Lance shows up."

In a normal voice he responded, "Lets see how the week plays out okay?"

"Okay, oh I have to go Alice has the movie ready. I love you."

"We love you too Kayla. We'll see you tomorrow."

With that the call ended and Beth rested her head on Mick's shoulder. "We need to talk to Lance and get this over with. I don't want to interrupt her life anymore."

Mick reached over and set his mug down and enveloped her into his arms. "We'll get through this. All of us. Kayla is a smart girl for sure. She has already put things together and she seems to understand. But I promise you Beth we will get this settled and then we will make it up to her."

"I know she is Mick I just want her to feel safe at home and never worry about asking friends to come over."

"I think we handled it well. With any luck Lance will be gone by this weekend and nothing but a horrible memory. Besides our home is safe. Josef helped me cover all records of it. The only people who know about are the people we trust. Josef has Lance followed so I'm sure if he got anywhere near us he would have told us."

Beth grinned knowing he was right. "It's just better to be over cautious."

"With my girls it is," Mick assured her.

Pulling back Beth took a deep breath and let it out slowly shaking her body out to get back into work mode. She reached over and handed Mick his mug, "Call Josef, I'm going to focus on the case."

Mick looked back at his phone and dialed Josef and listened to 2 rings while he took a long gulp of his O+ before Josef answered. "Speak of the devil. I was just going to call you. How is my favorite little one?"

Mick smirked, "She just called. She's having a blast with her friends but she did mention missing being able to swim in your pool."

Josef laughed, "I'm sure it has something to do with the company as well. But yes I digress Jean and I miss having her over she is much better company. That's why you're calling I presume, you heard Lance has spoken with almost everyone now but you and Beth."

"What about Ryan?" Mick knew as the words came out it was low. Ryan had been trying to help and he had been a victim to Coraline's lies as well. He had helped her escape and he knew Lance would have much to say about that. It might not be honorable to put him between Lance and his Beth but he would do anything to protect them.

"He's with him now and Allie is coming in the morning after she finishes up her shift. Though I have something else to run by you. Jean has a suspicion that Lance is here for more than Coraline's demise."

"From what I know about her and her family I wouldn't doubt he has another angle. What do you think he's after?"

"Jean believes he has an unusual interest in Danielle. I plan to speak with her tomorrow."

"Could it have anything to do with…" Mick paused unsure if the line was secure.

"I'm in my bedroom, we are safe to talk. The room is sound proofed to the highest degree and swept for bugs daily on a rotating schedule."

"Paranoid much?" Mick couldn't help but chuckle.

"Look at my current house guest and ask me that again."

"Fair enough. Do you think he knows about Danielle's project? That she found a way to make us immune to the sun or at least give us only human reactions to it?"

"I've kept a tight lid on it but I'm going to have David start to discreetly check for any leaks."

"Make sure he's careful. Lance might be poking around on a whim hoping you'll turn up something trying to cover your tracks. You have no idea how many time I've used that tactic."

"I've thought of that. I'm going to talk to Danielle and get her thoughts on it. I had all the candidates screened thoroughly but she is the one who works with them. She also has all the information so any possible leaks she might have an idea."

"Let me know if there's anything we can do." Mick knew their plate was full but if it was to help the family as a whole and got Lance out of their hair he was more than happy to juggle.

"There is. You and Beth can meet with Lance, give him the answers he needs. After he has spoken with everyone he won't have a ruse to hid behind and if he intends to stay he'll have to admit the real reason or better yet go back to Europe. Either way it will give me what I need."

"What do you have planned Josef?" Mick knew his friend and the way he was speaking made him nervous.

"Don't worry about that. You and Beth have enough to worry about I'm show. Now I'm going to go check on things here. Can I let Lance know you and Beth will be here tomorrow?"

"We'll be there. I'll text you tomorrow with the specifics." With that the line disconnected. Mick looked up and saw Beth was still hard at work taking notes and working on the case.

Beth glanced up and gave him a small smile, "We'll be fine Mick. Well tell him the truth and be done with it. I was protecting my family and there is nothing he can say that will change that."

Mick couldn't help but grin of course she had been listening in. "Yes we will."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	20. Chapter 20: Out Cold

**Chapter 20: Out Cold**

Danielle looked around the empty house and leaned her head back on the couch. Coop had went into work as usual but she had decided to stay home after everything Lance had asked about she had taken a few days off. His questions about her work didn't bother her, Josef had warned her he might be looking to see if they had continued the cure research which they had not so she was free and clear there. It was the other part of the conversation that still shook her.

Looking around the mess of a living room again she knew she should take this free time to clean up some. Seth had volunteered to take the boys out to the park. He'd been spending extra time with them getting ready for their own little bundle. He also seemed concerned for her, and she bet that her husband had told him she hadn't been feeling up to her best of late. It was sweet but unnecessary, just stress. There was a lot going on. First there was Coraline, now Lance, and her brother having a baby and wanting to be turned.

His turning. She understood and completely accepted his decision. Hell Lance had hit the nail on the head there she had wanted eternity but Coop didn't and she didn't want to lose him. She was used to putting on a brave face for everyone about the decision but Lance saw right through it. He struck a nerve. What did her feelings on being turned have to do with what happened to Coraline anyways?

Before she could think about it any further or think to clean up there was a knock on the door. She stood up and headed to answer it. As she opened it her surprise was clear.

"Hello Danielle, mind if I come in?" Josef in his most casual of suits stood on her doorstep.

"Ummm…yeah sure come on in." She moved to the side and let him in. "Sorry for the mess but I live with two little tornados."

"Thank you and I no need to apologize for anything. How are you doing?"

She smiled as she moved back to the couch letting Josef take one of the chairs. Jean had called a few times to check on her and she had assured her she was fine just shaken up. "I'm okay. Lance is a bit unnerving but I'll be fine."

"Jean did mention you were rather rattled. I want you to know that I greatly appreciate your discretion on your work for me. I know it could not have been easy with Lance interrogating you."

"You have given me many things Josef and I'm more than happy to help. Vampires like Lance don't need to know about my work, they don't need any more power."

"True. Now I could have just called to thank you but I did have something else to discuss. Jean feels he spent more time and showed more interest in you than the others and given that my Jean is good at reading people and Lance's….family history I don't doubt it. I was hoping you could tell me just what happened so I can appraise the matter myself. She said you were upset when you left."

"Okay…" she thought back to it and pushed aside he take of immortality and focused on the work aspect that was all Josef was looking for. "He asked what we were working on, I told him she had the cure and was trying to make more of it and make it permanent but you didn't trust her so I was put on to watch her work. I told him we didn't have any luck due to the inability to find a suitable substitute for the extinct plant. He asked why we stopped working on it and I told him that after she reverted Mick decided he didn't want it so you shut the project down and I saved my records."

"Is that all?" Josef had been reading Danielle through it all she had been different since he came in and he couldn't put his finger on it.

"He asked if I kept working on it privately I told him I had no need." She bit back the remark he'd made about her. "He then asked what I was working on, I told him about the iron supplement that is on the back burner."

"Good." He had felt the spike in her emotions at the end and knew she was hiding something. He didn't want to push her too hard knowing Jean would filet him for it but he needed to know what was getting her so upset it could prove to be more important.

"What else did he say to you? He got to you, Jean saw that. Now I'm seeing it, something is bothering you."

Danielle knows she can't hid things from vampires. Them and their stupid senses. She rests her head in her hands as she leans over. Her voice is muffled but she doesn't care, she knows he will hear her either way even if she can't bring herself to look at him.

"Fine he did say something else but it doesn't matter. When he asked about the cure and if I was still working on it on my own I told him I didn't have a need to. Well he…he made the joke that why indeed when I was trying to escape my own mortality. He just pushed some buttons is all. I've been thinking about turnings again with Seth and all and then this I didn't need a reminder that everyone I love will stay the same while I grow old and die. I'm content with my life with Coop and the boys, I love them with all my heart but I guess it's just a sensitive topic."

Josef could understand now and he felt himself in a very awkward area. This is the type of thing Jean was much better suited to handle. "Have you talked with your husband about this. Maybe he has reconsidered his stance but hasn't felt comfortable to bring it up."

Danielle looked up as tears welled her eyes. "No he made his feelings more than clear and I love him. I don't want to go through eternity if it meant losing him. I'd rather have one full and amazing lifetime of love and happiness than eternity alone."

"You would never be alone, you are family Danielle."

She gives him a smile as tears fall down her cheek. She brushed them aside and stands up to get a tissue. While she is up unable to look at him again knowing he was just trying to help, but really he was making things so much more difficult for her. She began to pick up some of the toys scattered on the floor.

Josef can sense the overwhelming emotions coming off of her and knows she is trying to distract herself. He was not equipped to handle this but he can help her change the subject. "Jean has a feeling Lance came to town for you and the cure more than Coraline and I'm starting to think she is right."

"Oh," Danielle gets to her hands and knees to put toys in the basked near the wall of storage cabinets. She is thankful for the change in subject as she feels the tell tale signs of a headache coming on.

"Yes and any doubts I had vanished with Ryan last night. Lance had been understandably upset about Ryan helping her to escape, I was expecting…well not what happened. I think even Ryan-"

Josef's words cut short as he saw Danielle stand up as he noted the top cabinet door was hanging open above her head. He heard the contact and saw her body go limp. He was out of the chair and across the room catching her before she hit the ground.

"Danielle," he spoke her name laying her down. "Danielle can you hear me?"

Nothing. She was out cold. Tilting her head he saw what he could already smell. Blood.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	21. Chapter 21: Concern

**Chapter 21: Concern**

Josef leaned in closer and listened intently for her pulse and found it strong and normal as well as her breathing. He let out a heavy breath for that but still her head looked pretty bad and he was pretty sure she would need medical attention. With vampire speed he raced to the kitchen to grab a dish cloth and placed it under her head on the wound to help the bleeding as he lifted her easily into his arms.

He knew his car would be much faster than waiting on an ambulance he took her out the door and placed her inside gently before rushing back inside to lock the door and grabbed her purse that was right there on reflex. He jumped behind the steering wheel and headed to the hospital as fast as he could without jostling his passenger who was still out cold.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Coop's number but didn't get an answer. "Coop it's Josef call me back now." He didn't want to leave this in a message and would give him a few minutes to return his call. Instead he dialed Jean next.

"Hi baby," Jean answered knowing it was him. He had been checking on her more often with Lance being in town.

"Jean doll, where are you?"

"I'm still at the clinic, why? Did something happen with Lance?"

"Not Lance. I'm on my way to the hospital now with Danielle. She hit her head pretty badly, she's out cold. I'm trying to get a hold of Coop now."

"Oh no. Is she okay…how far are you?"

"I'll be at the hospital in less than 5 minutes."

"I'm on my way," Jean answered quickly and Josef could hear her grabbing her things and headed for the door.

"Everything will be okay Jean," he assured her before disconnecting. He listened to Danielle more pointedly and still her heart beat and breathing were good and the towel seemed to have staunched the bleeding for the most part. He dialed Coop again having not heard back, this time he answered.

"Hey Josef, I just saw you had called, I didn't have my phone on me. What's up?"

Josef bit his tongue on saying something smart. "I need you to stay calm. I am on my way to the hospital with your wife, she hit her head and knocked herself unconscious."

"Dani? She what? Is she okay? I'm on my way."

"Her breathing, pulse, and heartbeat are fine I just couldn't wake her on my own." Coop didn't respond. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh, yeah I'm on my way."

Josef disconnected the line knowing he was not pay attention to him at this point. He couldn't blame him, when Jean was still human and had been sick he'd been worried about her beyond measure. They had just started finding out what they could mean to one another, he'd yet to dare tell her he loved her. Coop must be going out of his mind to hear, his wife, the mother of his children, is being taken to the hospital.

Children. He thought about them for the first time. They hadn't been at home or they would have been in with Danielle and more importantly he would have heard them. No, they must be with someone else. Before he could think about it further he was pulling up outside the ER. He parked hazardously in the nearest spot out of the way or ambulances, and gently picked Danielle up into his arms.

As he approached the doors walking as quickly as he could without jostling her too much. "I need a doctor out here now," he barked.

The nurse at the station hit a button as she came around the desk, "What happened?"

"She hit her head pretty hard on a cabinet door. She was out instantly and hasn't regained consciousness. She's also bleeding from the head but I think that's pretty much stopped, her breathing and heartbeat seem normal though."

Others came out with a stretcher at the ready and he gently laid her down on it as the others began speaking in jargon. The nurse who gave he assumed was relaying what he said in medical terms looked at him. "We'll take her in from here."

He watched as they wheeled her away but the original nurse of maybe 5'2 with her pixie haircut a shade or two darker than her golden eyes stayed behind. "Are you her husband?"

Josef shook his head, "No he's on his way."

"Oh…well we need some papers filled out."

Josef nodded and walked out of the ER headed back to his car to get Danielle's purse. He returned and sat it on the counter, "I don't know what information you need but she has insurance through Kostan Industries. She's AB negative. She has no previous illness."

"I need her name, date of birth…that type of information. If she's been a patient here before we can simply pull her file."

Josef nodded, "Of course. Danielle Browning she had her boys here. I don't remember her birthday off hand, my wife does that but her boys are Lucas and Nathan, 4 and 2."

The nurse typed in the information and pulled up the information. "I've found her. I'll go ahead and make sure they get this file okay. If you could just have a seat we'll take good care of your…"

"Thank you." He didn't bother trying to explain his relation to Danielle. None of these people would understand it.

As she disappeared into a room full of files Josef turned to see Jean rushing through the doors. He opened his arms and enveloped her right inside holding her tight trying to calm the worry pulsing from her. "How is she?"

"I just got here. They took her back to check her out. Hey her breathing and heartbeat were fine okay baby." He tried to reassure her.

Jean had tears running down her face finally letting them break free. "I can smell her blood on you."

Josef closed his eyes for not thinking of that. "She hit her head but the bleeding seemed to have stopped before we got here."

"Did you get a hold of Coop? Seth?"

"Coops on his way, I didn't think to call Seth."

Jean pulled back and wipped her eyes, "He has the boys today. I don't want him dropping them off to find blood."

"You're right I can call him if you'd like to sit down."

The doctor came out the double doors and both knew he was working with Danielle, the scent of her blood was on him ever so slightly under the strong scent of disinfectant.

"How is she?" Jean asked quickly.

"She's awake now."

"Can we see her?"

The older doctor gives them both a small smile as he looks them over seeing the way Josef is holding Jean. "Are you…family?"

"Yes," Jean answered. "We're her family. Her husband is on his way."

He let out a sigh, "Then come on back."

"I'm here." Coop came running through the doors and towards them clearly out of breath, "I'm here. Where's Dani? Is she okay?"

Josef looked at the doctor, "This is her husband." He looked at Coop, "The doctor was just about to take us back to see her."

Coop nodded as he took some deep breathes not wanting to scare anyone. "Is she okay?"

"Let's go see her and we can discuss everything then," the doctor easily avoided. Everyone nodded and followed him through the double doors.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	22. Chapter 22: Details

**Chapter 22: Details**

Josef kept his hand on the small of Jean's back as they approached the door trying to ease her worry. She was always so strong but he knew her compassion and heart were not only her best but her most vulnerable qualities. Jean in turn placed her hand on Coops arm as they stopped at the door trying to send some of her borrowed calm through.

The doctor opened the door and Coop was the first inside and at her side in seconds. "Dani. Thank God. When Josef called…I'm so glad you're okay." He kissed her lips again and again tentatively scared to hurt her. "You are okay right?"

Danielle gave him a small smile and found his hand in hers, "I'm okay. Mortified with a major headache but I'm okay."

Jean eased closer, "You have nothing to be mortified about. I'm just thankful Josef was there when it happened."

Danielle saw them over Coops shoulder for the first time and waved them closer. "Thank you for taking care of me," she gave Josef a smile. "Though now all I want is to crawl into my bed at home."

"Not until you have a clean bill of health," Josef added. "I won't have you going home too soon and ruining my heroic actions," he teased trying to lighten the mood.

The doctor cleared his throat to get their attention. "You sustained a pretty serious blow. You need a few stitches for the laceration. Now with your injury we ran a CT to check for swelling and bleeding." He looked to Danielle then to everyone else, "I'd like to go over the test results now."

"Wait…" Danielle looked at everyone quickly. "Where are the boys? Did someone call Seth? I don't want him taking them home and finding…anything."

Jean nodded, "I'll go call him now."

Josef shook his head, "I'll go." In subtones to Jean he whispered, "I'm sure she'd rather have you here." Jean squeezed his hand gently in appreciation.

"Actually I'd like to talk to Mrs. Browning and her husband alone." The doctor looked at Danielle.

"She can stay," Danielle held out her other hand for her, "She's family."

Josef pulled his phone out and headed into the hallway dialing Seth's number. After making the call he turned to head back into the room just as the doctor was leaving. From the look on his face Josef knew he'd missed something important.

Mick held Beth's hand as they made their way to the door. They had arranged to meet Lance at the loft, the scene of the crime as it were. The place had been cleaned to the point of sterilization by the cleaners and another set of normal maids just for good measure.

Mick checked the monitor, tightened his jaw and opened the door. "Lance, please come in."

Lance stepped inside and took a look around. "This is where my sister met her end."

"Yes," Beth moved away from Mick and soot in the spoke she had beheaded Coraline. "Right here actually."

Lance raised his eyebrow slightly amused by her boldness. He was going to enjoy her.

"We thought it would be easier to explain what happened from here," Mick moved back to Beth's side. "Before we start would you like a drink?"

"Scotch, neat."

He moved to the mini bar and poured the drink while Lance and Beth too their respective seats across from one another. Mick handed the drink to Lance and took the seat beside his wife.  
Would you like to ask questions or for me to tell you what happened from start to finish?"

"Tell me your version and we'll go from there," Lance leaned back and took a sip of his drink.

Beth took a steadying breath and began. "We were all looking for her, she's taken my best friend. We got a lead on her location and got ready to move on it. I wanted to go with them but our little girl was sick and needed me and I knew Mick would be able to focus on the task if I was safe. Plus I knew he'd feel safer knowing I was with…our girl."

"Kayla," Lance provided. "I know your daughters name. She seems to be the focus of this so please don't treat me like an idiot."

Beth's eyes flashed hearing him talk about her daughter but she took a breath and regained control putting on her game face. "Yes, Kayla. They left. I stayed here with her but to be safe I was keeping her I the safe room upstairs. She was taking medication and was pretty much out of it, drifting in and out mostly out. I came downstairs to get her medication to give her another dose when Coraline arrived."

"And your daughter was still in this safe room, in turn making her safe?" Lance interrupted.

"Yes she was in there. She was safe for the time," she conceded. "Coraline came in and we exchanged words and fought."

"Did my sister come at you alone?"

"No, she had others but she wanted to take me on herself. There were guards outside just to be safe and they must have taken each other out. Everyone else showed up after I'd ended things."

He smirked, "That you did. Protecting yourself and your child from what I've heard thus far. She was a threat…or you wouldn't have taken such severe action."

"She was a threat." Mick and Beth said in unison.

Lance took a sip of his drink before setting it down. He laced his fingers and sat up a bit. "How did you get the drop on my sister? She is after all have vast power and experience over you."

"She underestimated me." Beth sat up straighter as well. "And she threatened my girl."

"Ah yes a mothers love, interesting. Is that all?"

Beth shrugged as nonchalantly as possible, "I think so. She got cocky and I got the upper hand and she lost her head."

Mick cringed at her phrasing knowing they should be listening to Josef and showing more tact. He squeezed her hand trying to silently relay the message.

"Decapitating someone does take some strength and effort even for us, especially for a moving target."

"She was going to kill me. I was losing and I knew it but I ended up next to the machete and when she came closer to finish me off I swung and got a good hit into her shoulder then I finished things."

"She was defending herself clear and simple. I don't understand what you are doing here in the first place. We would have happily given you a statement by phone or even Skype. Why come all the way here? Why keep asking everyone the same questions when you know the answers. She attacked us, she died."

"I'm here on behalf of my family. Coraline, as deluded as my sister may have been was still my sister and part of a royal bloodline. We are subject to higher laws than your simple humans and thus so are you for taking her life. I'm here to decide on behalf of the family if I feel you should be brought to Europe and tried before a much more demanding court and punished to the full extent." He paused to laugh, "As irony would have it murdering one of the royal bloodline is punishable by decapitation."

Mick stood up vamped out and ready to defend Beth, "Beth did nothing wrong. She was protecting herself."

Lance stood just as easily his one eye vamping as well, "By taking her head while she was staked through the heart defenseless?" Seeing the surprised look on their faced he grinned, "Yes you have all been so quick to avoid that little tidbit but believe me I found the truth. I've known for some time but it was so much fun watching you try to hide it."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	23. Chapter 23: Option V

**Chapter 23: Option V**

Josef moved inside the room and to Jean's side sensing what he already know. She was worried about something even as she tried to keep on a brave face. She leaned into him immediately as he wrapped his arm around her.

Everyone was so quite. "What did the doctor say?"

Danielle gave a weak smile, "My test showed a large aneurism."

"Is this because of the bump on the head?" He asked trying to remember everything he'd heard about aneurisms over his long life.

"No. Everything is fine there. I have to get a couple stitches and I'll have a massive headache for a bit but no lasting damage. Hitting my head might have been a blessing, aneurisms usually go undetected."

"Good then they can take it out, or shrink it, or whatever it is you do to aneurisms." Josef looked around at everyone. "What I remember about them is that if they are left untreated they can rupture and…" he trailed off not wanting to voice the words as Jean clung to him clearly upset.

"Yes, they have no way to predict when."

Josef let out a small huff, "All the more reason to have it taken out now."

Coop looked at Josef for the first time since he came back in with a haunted look in his eyes, "They said its…inoperable."

Danielle nodded, wincing at the pain, "It's in a bad place, even if a surgeon was willing to try the risks are too high, I'd never survive it and if I did who knows the damage it would cause."

"There has to be another option. I mean who says it will ever rupture?" Hope filled Coops eyes as he looked around. "They said may rupture but there are some that never do right?"

Josef looked at everyone in complete confusion, "There is a clear option available."

Jean turned to see his face before the others and her eyes went wife. "Don't please," she pleaded.

Coop looked his way, "What option?"

Josef didn't understand but he obliged, "We'll get a 2nd opinion. I haven't gotten as rich as I am by trusting anyone and everyone."

Danielle smiled and let out a heavy breath mouthing a 'thank you' to Jean. "Thank you Josef. Did you get a hold of Seth?"

"Yes I did. He'll keep the boys as long as you need but he would like you to call him as soon as you can."

"Of course. I'll do that after they stitch me up."

"He and Allie can keep them tonight," Coop held her hand in his as his thumb traced lightly across her knuckles.

"No Coop," Danielle squeezed his hand. "They should be home with you. I'd rather they didn't know about this."

"They're keeping you here?" Josef must have missed that. "Is that for the aneurism or the bump?"

"Overnight to keep an eye on me since I did lose consciousness for a while. I'll probably just sleep all night, well accept for the nurses checking on my constantly."

"Are you sure?" Coop looked down at his wife unsure. "I can stay here with you. Keep you company. I don't want to leave you alone."

"I know and I won't be alone. I'll be drugged and asleep," she managed a smile. "I'd much rather know you were with the boys, and assure Seth that I'm okay."

Coop reached into her purse which Josef had set at the foot of the bed when they first came in, and grabbed her phone out of it. "On one condition. You call me if you need anything, anything at all."

"Promise," she accepted the phone.

Leaning forward he kissed her gently, "I'll be back first thing in the morning." He kissed her again before standing upright.

"I can't wait," Danielle gave him a smile and squeezed his hand one last time.

With a final look Coop headed towards the door. Josef had already sent one of his people to clean up the mess that had been made and didn't want Coop to be alarmed when the place was spotless so he sent him a quick message explaining everything as he was unwilling to leave Jean like this.

He waited in silence for a good 10 minutes before he couldn't hold it in any longer. "You both know the solution to this is literally staring you in the face. You already wanted this now you have a more pressing reason."

"That's not an options Josef and you know it. Thank you for not bringing this up earlier."

"Why? Do you really think Cooper would rather watch you die a human than live as a vampire?"

"Josef," Jean scolded. "That is none of your business."

"No Jean it is my business. She's family plain and simple. We can help save her and give her something she wants."

"I appreciated that Josef, I do. You all are my family it's true but my boys and my husband are my family too and they must come first."

"How is you letting yourself die a human putting them first when you have a way to stick around and watch them grow up. Staying human and growing old with them was one thing, I might not understand wanting only one lifetime when you have the option of eternity but I respected it. Now…frankly my dear its crap. Staying human means you can leave them at any time, how is that good for them?"

Jean swatted his arm, "Josef don't badger her. We have to respect her decision." She gave him a stern look that made it clear if he didn't drop this their freezer would be a much colder place.

"Fine. You should rest but please think about what we spoke about before…do you remember?"

Danielle did remember, he'd asked if she had considered bringing the idea back up to Coop. "I do." The door opened and a nurse came in with a suture kit. "Thank you for all of your help."

Leaning forward he rubbed her shoulder, "As I said you are family."

Touching his arm softly, already past his insistence Jean gave him a kiss. I'm going to stay with her for a bit more. I'll see you at home."

"I love you," he moved closer to her ear. In subtones he added, "Will you be okay here?"

"I love you too," she answered loudly then more softly she added, "I will be…but you will be at home?"

Josef kissed her again and nodded his head. "Get some rest," he told Danielle before heading out.

Danielle looked to Jean and gave her a smile as tears filled her eyes, tears she'd been holding in. "Thanks for staying."

"Of course," she took Danielle's hand as the nurse got everything ready for the stitches.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	24. Chapter 24: Battle of Wills

**Chapter 24: Battle of Wills**

Josef was on his way out of the hospital and to his Ferrari when his phone began to chime. He saw Mick's number and knew with the excitement with Danielle he had completely forgotten about their meeting with their out of town guest.

"Mick, how—"

"Lance knows." Mick didn't waste any time. "He knows Coraline was staked when it happened. He threatened Beth. He threatened MY BETH!"

Josef stopped mid step. "WHAT? How did he find out?"

"I don't know, I don't care. I won't let him take her Josef, even if I have to take his head myself."

Josef couldn't help his lips from turning up at the brief image that filled his head of Lances head rolling across the floor and stopping just under his foot, his face still holding one of shock. He shook that away, "Let's not be hasty Mick. Tell me what happened?"

Beth took the phone from Mick who Josef could still hear in the background metal clamoring with his indistinct mutterings. "Josef hi. Lance came over we talked we told him what happened. He asked questions, leading questions. He was setting us up to lie to him knowing all along."

"So he caught you. Us," he amended, "…in a lie."

"Not technically. I mean I never told him that and I suppose I'm guilty of a lie of omission but that's it. I was defending myself and my family. She was incapacitated sure but she's like a cancer she always comes back for more. I stopped future attacks."

"Tell me what happened."

"He just told us that he had the authority to decide if I had to go back with him to face the charges or something and that if I did the penalty is decapitation. Ironic right? After he said that Mick of course jumped to my defense and that's when he told us he knew. He just put it out there, said he'd known for a while and he enjoyed watching us cover." Beth shuddered not enjoying his idea of a game. "Then he just walked out. Said he'd be in touch."

Josef hopped into his car and quickly started it and headed home, "I'm on my way home now. Do you think you can calm Mick down? I can't deal with him on a rampage too."

Beth nodded then remembered Josef couldn't see her, "I will. We're about to head over to get Kayla and take her home."

"Okay I'll call you if anything changes. I'm also sending a couple extra men over to guard the house just in case."

"Thank you Josef," Beth ended the call. She looked over at Mick, "Mick we need to get going. We don't want to keep Kayla waiting."

At the mention of their daughter Mick stopped moving around and looked at the large pile of weapons he had collected and put into a large duffle. He wanted to keep them safe but he also didn't want these weapons around the house for Kayla to stumble into my mistake.

Beth moved behind him as he leaned against the table and rubbed his back, "We'll get through this Mick. I'm not going anywhere with Lance. He has to see the truth, no matter how much you spin it, and if not then Josef will figure something out. Let them play the power game, right now I need my husband and Kayla needs her father."

Reaching in the bag Mick pulled out the machete Beth had used to kill Coraline in its scabbard and another knife in it's own casing in one had as he wrapped his other around Beth. "You're right. I was going a bit overboard. Let's go get our girl."

Josef had made a few calls on his way home and when he arrived he walked straight in to find Lance relaxing in his study. "I hear you have spoken with everyone and have the full story. So it seems our time here is going to be coming to an end."

Lance smirked as one of the freshies he'd hired specifically for Lance came in with one of his usual girls. "I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss this yet Josef. You've been lying to me."

"I have not and we both know it. Your sister was killed because she repeatedly attacked a very strong woman and she lost her head. We both know there is no love loss there."

Nodding in agreement Lance watched as the women stepped back outside of the room dutifully. "Still she was of royal blood. That means something."

"She was here in my territory, Beth and the others are not part of your world and are not subject to your archaic traditions. This is over Lance."

Lance sprung up from his chair and was inches from Josef in half a second, "This is over when I say it's over and you do not presume to think that you have any authority here."

Josef's eyes flashed as he pushed forward exuding his own power, "This is my city, my home, and my family you have no place and no authority. I allow you here to gather your information as a sign of good faith but don't for a second think that your power in Europe will help you here."

Lance's lips turned up in a smile, "It seems you have grown a pair." He stepped around Josef careful not to move back as he did, "But Josef are you so confident in your power here. It may be true I do not have the full arsenal here currently and with your people you might be better to best me but what would that get you? Another dead royal. That would only ensure the death of your so called family."

Josef bit back a snarky retort knowing he needed to choose his battles. As much as he hated to admit it to himself he was mostly bluffing at the moment. He had plans in place but he needed a few days to secure things before he was willing to risk an all out confrontation against Lance.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go enjoy a refreshment."

Lance opened the door to leave, "How did you find out she was staked?" Josef used his best poker face trying to play curiosity at his big discovery when he really needed to know where the leak was that needed to be plugged. Permanently.

"From the people left to clean up the mess." With that he walked out of the room and grabbed his meal by tightly by the arm. He needed the pleasure of a woman's body as well as a warm drink.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	25. Chapter 25: Family Time

**Chapter 25: Family Time**

Beth watched from the hallway as Kayla sat in Mick's lap with the guitar in front of her as he showed her where to put her fingers. She hit dial on her phone and stepped down the hall so as not to interrupt.

"Beth, thank god I just heard."

Beth smiled feeling her friends concern and relief. "I'm okay. Lance made some threats but…we're dealing. I trust Josef will figure this out and I know Mick will keep us safe."

"David just finished making some calls to get some more men out to you, just to be safe. How are you? How is Mick?"

Candice knew too well how protective their men, their vampires, could be. "I'm doing okay I guess. I' not really letting myself thinking about it. I can focus on my family and my job, things I can control."

"How's Mick handling all of this?"

"He's a wreck but right now he's with Kayla giving her a guitar lesson, basically he's putty in her small hands." She let out a happy sigh, "She's helping me keep him calm just by being herself."

"That's good, the last thing we need is him trying to challenge Lance."

"Josef said the same thing. Look the reason I'm calling is to ask for your help on our current case. I have some files that are filled with legal documentation. It's all legal jargon."

"Sure send it over, I'll take a look."

"It's more family and civil court stuff but I think there might be something there."

'Are you looking for anything specific?"

"Yes and no. The husband is a grade A jerk using his money and power to manipulate his wife. She took their son but as it turns out she has full rights to him, he faked a court document to trick her into thinking he had full custody."

"You're kidding?" Candice was outraged. "That took some serious money if he pulled that off. So you're looking for proof?"

"If not proof then something that would work in her favor when we find her."

"Send the files over and I'll take a look."

"Thanks," Beth let out an exhausted sigh.

"Need to talk?" She offered knowing Beth was dealing with a lot.

"Yes, but I think what I really need is to spend time with Mick and Kayla. Relax for a bit, unwind."

"Go on then. I'll give you a call as soon as I find something on those files."

"Thanks Candice."

"Welcome. Oh and so you know when Lance goes back to his continent we are going for a girls day."

"That sounds like heaven. Night." With that Beth disconnected and headed back to the sounds of guitar strums and girly laughter.

"Momma, Daddy is being silly."

She smiled at her two loves, "Well that is something I love about him." She moved to sit beside them on the couch. Kayla wiggled out from behind the guitar to sandwich herself between her parents as Mick set the guitar aside.

"Tell me your story," she yawned. "Tell me how you full in love."

"You've heard the story before," Mick reminded her.

"But I was little. Now, I'm older. You can tell me the good stuff."

Beth smirked at how smart she was. She knew they had held stuff back. "Well I think we can tell this story again."

Mick turned slightly facing them better, "Your mother was working as an internet reporter and-"

"No start at the beginning with how you saved her."

"I was a 4 when the bad lady took me. I was so scared." Her eyes moved to Mick's, "then one night this guardian angel came in and rescued me. He fought the bad lady and carried me safely home."

"Daddy's a hero," Kayla agreed.

Mick's chest raised slightly full of pride. "I made sure momma was safe then I kept watch on her as she grew up. I knew she was the best thing I'd ever done." Kayla looked at Beth and grinned, "Then she turned into a smart, beautiful, resourceful trouble magnet."

"Hey," Beth objected playfully.

Kayla just laughed as Mick looked at her and whispered, "she is," then to Beth, "I love you."

"Yeah I know. In my defense it is my job to search for trouble. Besides ever since I was little I always felt safe. See baby," she looked at Kayla. "Part of me always knew my guardian angel was there looking out for me."

"I was. Thank goodness. One night your momma was on a story of vampires."

"Good one or bad ones?" She asked excitedly fighting sleep never hearing these details.

"Neither. Someone was pretending to be one when he hurt a woman. Momma found me watching as she walked barefoot through a freezing fountain to get a picture for the story, and she asked my opinion on a title."

"Vampire slaying rocks LA," Beth remembered. "Then he told me there was no such thing. I knew he looked familiar but I couldn't figure out why."

"You didn't know he was your guardian angel?"

"Nope. That had been so many years ago he should have been much older plus I had blocked it all out for so long."

Kayla looked at her mother thoughtfully for a moment and nodded, "I can't remember what happed to my other mommy. Just that she went to heaven with the angels." Beth gave her hand a squeeze and she gave them a smile, "Keep going."

Mick nodded, "We kept running into one another on this case. I knew I should stay away from her but she drew me in."

"Why would you stay away from momma, you loved her."

"Well sweetie, because of what I am. Before your mother I wasn't very accepting of this," he let his face vamp out. "I thought I was a monster."

Touching his face Kayla shook his head, "You're not a monster daddy, you're an angel remember."

"Your mother helped me to see that in time."

"I'll help too if you want," she offered kissing his cheek.

"You do princess."

She sat back and yawned once more, "Finish the story please."

Beth took over, "Daddy saved my life again and I remembered partially but it didn't make sense. Though no matter what we were drawn together."

"Then you kissed and fell in love?"

"It wasn't that easy but yes in time we got together. Daddy was very stubborn, so much so I almost gave up."

"Boys ," Kayla muttered in a way that made her very much like her mother.

"Yes, hard headed as can be," Beth agreed. "But daddy came around he told me everything on a beach at sunset. He made me see he did love me and the rest is history."

"Now you live happily ever after," Kayla finished.

"Yes we are," she grinned. "But you know there are tough times in there too, but nothing love cannot conquer." Beth wanted her baby to believe in happy endings but she always wanted her to know they took work on both fronts.

"Was I...a tough time?"

Mick looked at his little angel and her sleepy eyes and knew she was just curious but he never wanted her to think for even a moment that she had brought them anything but happiness. "Not in the least."

Beth nodded in agreement. "You know that because we are vampires we can never have children of our own. Daddy was worried I would miss that when he made me a vampire but I told him it didn't matter. We could adopt."

"Like me," she replied sleepily fading fast.

"Yes, because DNA doesn't matter. We love you so much and nothing will every change that. You're our baby girl."

She yawned and leaned into Mick's side, "I'm glad you guys…" she let out another yawn, "are my mom and dad, you're the best."

Mick leaned in and kissed her nose, "Now sleepy head let's get you to bed." Mick lifted her small body and she rested her head on his chest happily.

Beth stood up and kiss her forehead, "I love you, sleep tight."

Kayla mumbled something ending in 'too' and Mick and Beth shared a look. This, no one would ever take this away from them. Beth gave Mick a quick kiss as well and watched as he headed upstairs to tuck in their girl. Tomorrow they would have a way to get Lance out of their lives.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	26. Chapter 26: Reflecting

**Chapter 26: Reflecting **

Danielle woke up in the hospital bed and knew she had to get out of bed. Her boys were the first thing on her mind. She had to get home to them so they wouldn't worry about her. Letting go of her fleeting dreams she opened her eyes.

At first she noticed her blinds had been opened. Probably one of the nurses, she thought. She did a quick scan of herself noting her head still hurt some but nothing like the night before. Reaching up she gently touched the place where the stitches were, it was the most tender spot.

She looked around the room as she sat up slowly. Empty. Part of her expected to find Coop in the chair by her bed waiting for her to wake up. It was not logical, she had told him to leave. No he would be getting the boys up and ready for daycare. This would also give her some time to talk to her doctor more seriously about her options.

As her feet touched the cold tile floor she pushed what lingered of her dreams deep aside for the impossibility that they were. She made her way slowly to the restroom and splashed some water on her face to help. She walked carefully back to the bed not wanting another accident.

As she sat back down she leaned back just wanting to gather her thoughts before she tried to find the doctor. Reaching over she found her phone and saw she had a few missed texts, most from Jean and Coop. His latest promised to be there as soon as he got the boys taken care of. Her lips turned up in a smile at how sweet he was. Coop was a good man, a good husband and father.

Knowing about the aneurism was both a blessing and a curse. She'd spent most of the night deciding it was more of a curse. She had already come to terms with the idea of dying some day, leaving her boys and her friends one day, but she'd always thought it'd be at an old age. Now she knew all too well her days were limited. She didn't know when she'd go, but she could no longer see her boys growing older, graduating from school, finding love. She would probably never even see her baby brother become a father if the glimpse of the scan she saw was correct. She had to get things in order. She needed to make sure her family would be taken care of .

Josef, he'd tried to help. All he did succeed in doing was making her yearn for something she couldn't have. He made it sound so simple. She'd even convinced herself it was that simple at different parts of the night but something would always come up to shake her resolve. She couldn't become a vampire. She'd made a decision with her husband to stay human, he didn't want eternity. She imagined being turned alone, but she would have to be kept away from everyone until she learned control, then who really knew. All of her friends had been turned by their lovers. If girls nights had taught her anything its that they were all very passionate in their love lives. She knew from her taste of their blood how aroused she felt, to feel that full scale and not be able to do anything about it. She could hurt him, even after she gained some control, but to sleep with her human husband, she could only envision ripping out his throat or draining him dry by mistake. Then there was the flip side that she cheat on him all together with someone else, maybe a freshie or someone else when she was freshly turned. Coop might forgive that, he was understanding, but she didn't know if she'd be able to forgive herself. She didn't want to give up who she was.

Closing her eyes as her head began to throb again from all the competing thoughts she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Being turned without Coop was not an option. She couldn't put him or the boys through that. She knew they'd have to learn about vampires soon enough but how do you explain that mommy is a vampire but daddy is human and going to die while mommy will be young forever. The boys would lose their father but have their mother. Danielle felt tears well behind her eyes at the thought of losing him. Allie had been through that before, losing someone. She'd been so heartbroken she barely made it through. She couldn't do it without him, and she couldn't force his hand. If she begged him, or even guilted him into making this decision using her condition she would never be able to forgive herself. He would be choosing it to save her life, not because he wanted it and she hated the idea of him resenting her for eternity more than losing him.

No, the only option she could see would be to let nature take it's course. Coop was a good man, in time he'd find another. Her boys were young and strong, they'd bounce back. Her dear friends would see to it that they had everything they needed. She thought about everyone and knew she needed to find a way to say goodbye but not in a way that everyone spent what time she had left looking at her with pity. Maybe she could write everyone a letter and put them with her things to be passed out after…or a DVD, something.

Before she could dwell on it any further the door opened up and she hastily brushed away her stray tears. Coop came in carrying a bouquet of flowers, "Hey beautiful. You're awake."

"Just got up, how are the boys? What did you tell them?"

"Nothing," Coop shrugged and moved closer handing her the flowers and kissing her softly. "They were dead on their feet when Seth brought them home. I got them bathed and in bed no fuss and they were out before I tucked them in."

Danielle smiled, "Good. I didn't want them to worry."

"Now," Coop sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you? Are you…okay?"

"Much better now. My head is still a bit tender but I'll be happy to get out of here. What's in the bag?"

Coop set the bag on his shoulder at her feet. "I figured you would want something to wear. Jean called last night, said she had something for you to sleep in brought for you but that you would need clothes. Your shirt…well it got trashed."

"Thank you. I can go change now," she started to get up but Coop took the bag away.

"Nope not yet. First I get a doctor in here to clear you to go. Until then stay put." He leaned in and kissed her lips one more lingering a bit longer, "I love you Dani."

"I love you too," she breathed as she watched him head to the door.

As the door closed behind him she brought the flowers up to her nose to breath in their beautiful scent. A mix of daisy and gerbera in a bright mix. She took in their soft scent and for the briefest moments wondered morbidly if these were the kind of flowers they would lay on her grave. She instantly snapped that image out of her head, she didn't want to think about any of that right now. She wanted to focus on only good memories.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	27. Chapter 27: Promises

**Chapter 27: Promises**

Josef tightened his hold on Jean as she began to stir. He didn't want last night to repeat itself. She'd come home from the hospital and fell apart in his arms. He hated when she cried. He never felt so powerless. He wanted to fix whatever it was that made her upset but this he couldn't fix. Not for his lack of trying.

Part of him cursed himself, he should have just gave her his blood when he was unconscious on the floor, that would have been so much easier. He'd thought about it. He'd respected her wishes and put it in human hands, which were going to ultimately fail.

He'd made his phone calls before she made it home and had spent the rest of the night taking care of his wife. She was so strong and brave for the others, but with him she took her strength from him and as much as he loved being that strength, he wished it were under different circumstances.

"I need to check on Danielle," she whispered as she started to get up.

"She may still be in bed," Josef reasoned.

"I just have to check my phone. I told her if she needed anything I'd be here. I might not have heard it."

Josef released his arms and sat up with her. He stepped out needing to check his own phone as well. Reaching over her grabbed Jeans rob off the hook and slipped it around her shoulders before putting his own silk pants on. He reached for his cell as he watched Jean check her messages. He had 15 missed calls and just as many messages but he could see by the worried look Jean had none. Setting his aside he walked over to her.

"Not hearing from here is a good thing. She was going to get some sleep right. She is probably waking up and seeing that husband of hers. Maybe she's even having that heart to heart with young Coop now and soon they'll dial us up to turn them."

Jeans eyes began to water once more and Josef pulled her into his arms. "Oh Josef," she sobbed. "I talked to the doctor last night. This is bad Josef. I'm going to lose my best friend." She sniffled back some more tears, "Oh God, Coop, Lucas, the boys, Lucas and Nathan are so young. She'll never see them…" She dissolved into tears again.

Josef bit his tongue not wanting to upset her further. His light hearted comment to ease her pain had clearly not been taken well. She must know better than he how set against being turned their human friend is. "I've got you baby. We'll make it through this," he promised. He would not give up on trying to make this right for him Jean.

Beth woke in Mick's arms fully rested. After he'd joined her in the shower they'd made love and move to their freezer. They both had things to say but when they were together the desire to be connected in the most primal of ways was much stronger. A silent way of communicating with one another. Well not so silent inside the sound proofed room, but words seemed unimportant.

"Mick?"

His arms moved up to caress her back, "Yes?"

"I know I act like this who mess with Lance doesn't bother me but…it does. I'm scared Mick I'm scared for myself, but most of all I'm scared of what will happen to Kayla." She closed her eyes at that horrible idea, "But I also know you'll protect me, protect us."

"With everything that I am Beth I will." He proclaimed.

Beth lifted her head from his chest to look into his stoic face. "I know. That gives me what I need to make it through, to act like I'm not scared of losing everything and everyone I love."

Mick continues to stroke her back but moves his right hand up to brush across her cheek. "You are the bravest, strongest, and most stubborn woman I've ever known, without a doubt." Beth smiled at his words. "But you do know you don't have to be strong all the time."

She nodded, "Not with you," she agreed. "But for Kayla I do. I don't want her to sense that I'm scared."

"You're a good mother. But if you feel…overwhelmed or just need to not be so strong I'm here. You can always talk to me, or not talk whatever will make you feel better."

"I will promised but…I need you to stay…calm. I don't want you doing anything stupid, I can't worry about that too."

Mick clenched his jaw, "I can't promise the calm but I will keep my head."

"And let Lance keep his."

"For now," he agreed. "I will let Josef handle it but if he fails, I'll do whatever I must."

A shiver went down her spine that had nothing to do with the freezer, "Promise me we'll run. If that happens, it won't, but just promised me Mick that you'll get Kayla and me and we'll take off, that you won't go after him."

Before he could answer her they heard the door open and small feet running to their hidden door followed by a knock, "Momma, Daddy?"

"We'll be right out angel," Mick called back as Beth slide the lid open.

They bother put on their PJ's and opened the door. Kayla gave them a hug as soon as they stepped out, "You're still cold," she squirmed as Mick hugged her playfully.

"I know but we'll warm up soon. Think you want a piggy back ride down to breakfast on this cold horsy?"

"Yes," she jumped up excited. "Vampire fast daddy."

Mick chuckled, "Okay but you have to hold on really right."

She nodded ready to go as he lifter her onto his back. She wrapped her legs around his middle and locked her ankles and hugged him as tight as she could to prove she was ready to fly. "I'm ready daddy, go, go, go."

Beth couldn't help but smile as Mick gave her a wink and took off through the house. She knew he'd make a few laps around the downstairs for their daughters enjoyment before starting breakfast. She fixed herself and Mick a tall glass of O+ in their normal covered mugs before headed down to join in with breakfast. She was feeling better about the day.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	28. Chapter 28: In the Dark

**Chapter 28: In the Dark**

Seth sat slumped on the couch after handing up with his sister. She'd lied to him. He knew it as sure as he knew anything else. She'd never been a very talented liar but even at her best he could tell. Even when they were kids.

Allie could see talking to his sister had not eased his worry. "Is everything okay?"

"She's lied to me. Something must be really wrong."

"Why do you think that?"

"She was telling me everything was fine, she kept telling me but I could tell she was lying."

Allie rested her hand on her knee, "How do you know that? She may just be tired."

"I know," Seth looked Allie in the eye. "She's my sister I don't know how to explain it but she wouldn't answer me, she was too vague and for Danielle that is saying something."

"Maybe she doesn't want you to worry about her."

"Then she should just tell me the truth," Seth leaned hi head back frustrated.

"I'm sure she has her reasons. She hit her head, she probably has a killer headache. Answering a million questions when your head is throbbing is not fun," she reasoned.

"True," he relented.

Seth squeezed her hand on his knee. Allie leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. "If it would make you feel better I can try and snag a look at her file when I go to work."

"You'd do that?"

"I can't tell you what her file says but I can see if you are over reacting."

"Thanks babe," he kissed the top of her head. "But…even if it is something bad…no matter what you could fix it right? With your blood I mean."

"Our blood isn't a miracle cure for everything," she warned.

"I know," he breathed. "I just hope she's okay."

"Let's talk about something else to get your mind off your sister."

Seth grinned, "Is there anything else we need for the nursery?"

"I think we've made good progress. We'll be as ready as we can be when the time comes."

"What time do you have to be to work?" He asked as he ran his fingers up her arm.

"I'm on the late shift tonight so not for," she looked at her watch, "about 5 hours. Why?"

Seth continued up her arm and to her shoulder, "I was just checking. I wouldn't want you to be late for work."

Allie raised her eyebrow, "Any why would I be late?"

Seth leaned down brushing her hair from her neck as he kissed the soft skin there, "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you, forever."

With a little laugh Allie leans into him, "Oh Seth, I have a feeling you are going to be a very passionate fledgling."

"Oh yeah," he bounced his eyebrows playfully, "I look forward to proving you right. Until then we can keep practicing."

"I do love the way you think," Allie leaned back pulling Seth with her. This was a change in his mood and she was more than happy to help keep his mind at ease.

"That's weird," Beth looked at her phone.

"What is?" They had taken Kayla to school and were at the office working on locating Robin and little Caden. They had both decided focusing on the case would be better than sitting around worrying about Lance.

"I called Coop last night and left a message for him to call me. I tried again today twice and he hasn't answered or called back, that's not like him."

Mick shrugged, "Maybe one of the boys found his phone and decided to see if it could float again."

Beth grinned remembering as Danielle had gushed about that and the look on Coops face. "Maybe you're right. I'll try the home number and if that doesn't work I'll figure something else out."

Picking up the phone Beth dialed the house number and waited while it rang and rang. It finally went to the machine and she left a quick message, "Hey Coop it's Beth. I was hoping to get your help on a case, call me back when you get this please."

"No luck?"

"No, I will give him a few hours to call me back. I have some other leads to check up on."

"What were you going to have Coop look into?"

Beth grinned, "Remember when we were looking for Candice, he tracked the van by using different security cameras to follow it."

Mick understood, "You were going to see if he could find anything that would give us a hint as to what vehicle she was in now."

"Yes, I just got a tip from one of my informants that they found her car. We knew she had ditched it but if there was security around that area we could maybe see what she left in and go from there."

"Where is the vehicle?"

"Lynwood Park, want to take a drive?"

"Let's go," Mick stood from his desk and grabbed his phone and keys. Beth threw a few things in her bag and walked out the door with him.

"I'll keep going over the stuff Max gave us on my tablet while you drive."

They took the elevator down to the parking garage and Mick opened the door for Beth before getting behind the wheel. "Has Candice given you anything on the documents yet?"

"Not yet but there was a lot to go through. She said she'd take a look right away."

"Hopefully we can find her and give her good news so she can come home and stop running." Mick knew that was the best case scenario.

"I was thinking about that as well. You know we have some pretty good stuff on him so far, if we could just get some proof, a smoking gun as it were, we could leverage him."

"I had considered the same thing. First though we have to find Robin."

Beth went back to reading on her tablet as Mick switched on a smooth jazz station he liked for the drive. Mick stole glances at her during the drive remembering back to when they were first getting to know one another. He questioning him about vampires, offering him non-garlic chips. She could really immerse herself in her work. Beth sensed his eyes on her and glanced up to meet his gaze giving him a smile and turning her attention back to her reading. A good team, then and now.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	29. Chapter 29: Vehicle Search

**Chapter 29: Vehicle Search**

Mick and Beth arrived at Lynnwood park and saw the car in question with a detective looking in the windows and chatting on the phone. "We have company."

"Let him stay, we have a right to be here. More so than him really. We are on a paying case, there is no open investigation."

"But we aren't supposed to know that Beth," Mick reminded her.

"I know," she closed out the documents on the tablet and slipped it into her bag. "Time to put on a good show for our audience."

Mick couldn't hide his smirk, he loved when Beth got feisty. Mick parked in a shady spot and got out of the Benz and walked over to open the door for Beth. "Thank you," Beth kissed his cheek as she stood up, "You keep chivalry alive."

"What can I say, I'm an old fashioned guy when it comes to taking care of my woman."

Beth adjusted her sunglasses and pulled out her phone to take notes as they made their way over to the car. Robin had dumped her Audi A7 in the back of the parking lot near the camping trail entrance. "She was smart to leave it here."

Mick scanned the area, "I don't see any cameras with line of sight but when we pulled in there was a small store across the street they might have caught her leaving in her new car."

The officer looked up as he watched them approach, "What are you doing here?"

Mick gave his winning smile, "We are on a case and got a lead our girls car was here."

The officer nodded. Beth stepped forward, "This is here car. In the back, right there partially hidden I bet that is the shirt he was last seen wearing. She was smart enough to change his clothes, I bet she changed as well."

"We've been working on this, do the authorities have any new leads?" Mick asked trying to keep things friendly.

"Am I doing your job now?"

Beth glanced up at Mick over her shades and whispered, "Just go along with me," in subtones.

"Of course not but we are looking for a small boy we just want to find him and make sure he is safe. This is the vehicle, did you already call it in? I think there might be some information inside but we wouldn't want to interfere with your procedure I'm sure you have a warrant on the way to get inside."

"Ummmm…." the officer stuttered. "No...I don't have one coming yet….things are backed up and it could take a long time."

"And time is not on our side," Mick offered. "As a fine upstanding officer I know you are bound by the law not to take a peek inside without the proper paperwork."

"However, as PI's we are not held to such strict standards. We could take a look, get any information and of course keep our boys in blue updated."

The officer looked between them, "I suppose you're right. You can check it out, I am just here watching."

Mick shook his head, "Now we can't break in with you here, that would imply that you saw a crime being committed and did nothing to prevent it. But if you were to go grab a coffee and come back in say 20 minutes the door might be left open and that I believe would give you probable cause to check the interior for yourself as an abandoned vehicle."

The office thought over Mick's logic and after a moment he seemed to find it made sense. "I could really use a coffee. You two carry on with your walk in the park."

"Yes a nice picnic down the way, have a pleasant day," Beth gave him a smile and leaned into Mick as the officer walked off.

"That was smooth," Mick rubbed her back.

"It got rid of him and practically got us permission to break into this car."

Mick walked over to the driver side door and tried the handle. "We will need to break in. I have a slim-jim in the trunk, I'll be right back."

Beth continue to look around the vehicle while Mick stepped away. "Check the store at the entrance for any surveillance that might have caught her leaving," Beth rattled off into her phones recorder. "Double check there is not alternate exit at the end of this trail."

Mick slipped back beside Beth and wiggled the slim-jim in place and worked his magic. Mick popped the lock but the alarm didn't sound as he reached his hand under for the wires, "Yep she cut the alarm wires and since she we couldn't track the vehicle on the system I assume she disabled her GPS as well. She didn't want anyone to find her."

"She has thought everything through so far. Let's hope she does leave us a clue."

Mick unlocked the vehicle and Beth moved to the backseat to start her search. She found the clothes they had last been seen wearing in a shopping bag tucked under the seat just like she speculated. "Mick can you pop the trunk?"

Mick pushed the button on the dash for the trunk as he continued to sort through the front seat. "You know I can't decide if new technology is making my job easier or more difficult over the years."

Beth dug into the bags in the back, mostly just things left in your vehicle over time you leave in case of emergency and forget about. "How so?"

"Well when I first started there was no internet or tracking that way you had to talk to people and hope they gave you a lead. But on the same side, now people can get all sorts of information online to hide themselves. I looked it up after the fiend told us he helped her with her plan from TV shows."

Beth laughed easily searching and listening to him. "Yes it's a double edged sword. Technology can help us all connect with one another but it also leaves us open to hackers and stalkers."

"That too…I get so nervous when Kayla gets on the computer."

Beth looked around the side of the car catching his eye, "We've had a talk her and I about the dangers of the internet."

"That's good to know, find anything?"

Beth was about to give up on finding a lead when her hand caught the latch for the spare tire well. She pulled it up and looked inside and found a few strands of blonde hair attached to the corner. Pulling them to her nose Beth could tell they were artificial. On a hunch she pulled the matt completely open and found a few store bags stuffed under the spare wheel.

"I might have something." Mick came around to join her, "I found a few synthetic blonde hairs, she may be wearing a wig. Also I found some bags here."

Beth pulled them out and began opening them hoping something was left inside. With a grin on her face she pulled out a crumpled up receipt. "Bingo. Looks like she bought a disposable phone with cash."

Mick looked over the receipt, "That's more than we had before."

Beth looked at her watch, "Let's get out of here before our officer friend returns."

Beth pocketed the bags hoping there would be more information in them and to keep it to themselves. They shut all the doors but one as promised and got back in the Benz. Beth put the baggies she's collected in the glove compartment for safe keeping, "You want to check the store on the way out?"

"That's where I was headed," Mick gave her a grin enjoying the way they had the same thought.

To Be Continued…

Evilous

Okay so I know I have been a horrible poster as of late and I keep saying life is getting in the way and that is true. However, I think the other part effecting me is that one part of this story has 3 different ways to go and I have stuff outlined and ready for each path but I'm having a difficult time making up my mind. I knew originally…but then I thought of the other 2 routes and they would make a compelling read as well so I'm trying to make a decision on that. Thankfully we have some time before that is a real issue and I will just keep working up to it and then hopefully have made up my mind by then. Who knows I might even take a poll…or even just go back and check out previous comments to help me make up my mind. So again so sorry for the delays and my inability to make a decision! Hope you will stick with me!


	30. Chapter 30: Headway

**Chapter 30: Headway**

Their check with the store proved helpful. Beth was able to convince the assistant manager to give them the security DVD. By the time they got home they had sent Mr. Singleton to voicemail 3 times.

"We should call him back, reassure him we are on the case."

"I'll take that if you want to call Ma. We promised that officer we'd keep the authorities informed."

Beth leaned in and kissed Mick softly, "Deal. Then we'll scan the DVD and see if we can't find a new lead."

They each went to their respective desks and made their calls. Max was quick, he took the information that they found the vehicle and were working on other leads and that was it. He had nothing new to offer but Beth could tell he didn't want to discuss anything by phone, paranoid someone would overhear or worse that his phone was tapped. When Beth finished Mick was still on the phone.

"Yes we are following up some leads…No I am unable to give you anything more concrete at this time…Because my information came from sources I will not divulge." Mick rolled his eyes as he looked at Beth.

Unable to resist Beth listened in as Anthony talked about his worry and if they find anything to please call him no matter how little.

"Look Mr. Singleton, I understand you are worried about your child." Mick stressed that part even though he seemed more concerned with his wife than his son. "I am very good at my job, that's why you hired me. Let me do my job. I will be in touch when we have something that is of importance."

"I don't care how big the information is I just need to be kept in the loop."

"The time I spend updating you is time I'm not looking for your wife and son. I will be in touch as soon as we find them and believe me we will find them."

"Thank you Mr. St. John. If you need anything, anything at all day or night just call and if it's within my power you will have it."

Mick finished up and disconnected. "I am looking forward to the prospect of ending this case and bringing this man down a peg. I shouldn't be this eager to bring him down."

Beth shrugged, "He just gets to you. I can't wait to figure out this whole mess myself. I mean what could he have on her that made her run? He hasn't released it yet. He could be bluffing but I doubt she would risk everything without seeing proof. Everything I know about her shows she is smart, determined, and protective."

Mick moved around the desk and towards the center area and the big monitor that doubled as a TV and computer. Beth put the DVD in and hit play. "Let's hope we get a look at the vehicle. You're right about one thing she has been smart and that is bad for us. The sooner we find her and the boy the sooner we figure out how to make this right for everyone."

Beth hit the fast forward button and they watched at vamp speed. "I can't even imagine doing this the old fashioned way."

Mick grinned, "Yes one of the many benefits to the job." Never taking his eyes from the screen as they watched for her vehicle. "Stop."

Beth paused the video and they watched and Robin's vehicle pulled towards the park. They fast forwarded again and paused when another vehicle came from the opposite direction, "There we go a silver Camry."

Beth zoomed in on the image and played it frame by frame to catch an image of the driver. A woman with large dark sunglasses on and a blonde bob was driving. "That looks like the same length as the hair I found and I'd say that matches the description of our girl. Now lets see if we were lucky enough to catch a plate."

Beth sent a screen cap to the printer and their network of the driver and vehicle before zooming back out and hitting play. The car rolled right on by but a messenger cutting through blocked their view as the tag came in range. "No luck on the tag but look right there," Mick pointed to the back seat, "You can just see the kids head and arm. I didn't feel he was in any real danger from the mother but it is reassuring to see him alert."

Beth printed off another photo of Caden in the back, or what they could make out of him before taking the DVD out. "They headed west, if they went through the next 2 lights then we might be able to catch them on the other store DVD you were able to get us."

Mick nodded as he made a note of the time code on the DVD where they saw Robin enter and exit the park while Beth switched the DVD's. She had gotten the first one, the one they thought would be the best option. Though wanting to make sure and cover their bases Mick had suggested they do a sweep of the stores with outward facing cameras along the main road leaving the park. They had only found 1 other store that had a working camera and didn't erase the footage after 24 hours.

With the new DVD in Beth squeezed Mick's hand as he took the controller and skipped to the right time frame. As they got closer he let it play at normal speed as they scanned the street for the silver Camry.

"There she is," Beth pointed as Mick hit pause seeing it at the same time.

Mick handed her the remote, "Here you're better at getting this thing to work."

Beth couldn't help but laugh at that. He did keep up with the times and learned new technology but she did have a knack for learning it faster. She zoomed in and let the video play slowly frame by frame adjusting the zoom before stopping it right in time. "Got it." Beth his print and sent the photo to their records while Mick made more notes on paper, always the traditionalist.

She went to her desk to see if she could find anything on the tag and Mick returned to his as well. "I'm going to give Carl a call."

"Are you sure we can trust him on this?"

Beth didn't hesitate, "He's one of the good ones. He wouldn't be involved in anything with our client."

He nodded and she placed the call. It rang a few times before he answered, "Davis."

"Hi Carl," Beth greeted cheerfully. "How have you been?"

"Beth," he answered his tone already changing. "Somehow I have a feeling I was better before I answered."

"Now Carl, why do you hurt me so?" Beth teased in their playful banter.

Mick couldn't help but grin at it. He'd never told Beth, and honestly probably never would, that he had been jealous of Lt. Davis when they first met again. He had an easy way about him, and Beth knew she could trust him. Their relationship had always been platonic but he always wondered if he hadn't been seen at the fountain and gotten into her life if something would have happened. Maybe she would have broken up with Josh and had a life with Davis. He knew from being around them that Carl found her attractive, most men did, he knew he was lucky to have her. Shaking the past from his mind he focused on the case, if there was one thing in all of this he was sure of it was his relationship with Beth happened as it was supposed to. Sure they had their rough times but without those times, they wouldn't be where they are now.

"What do you need Beth? And don't say you don't want something."

"I do have a favor," she admitted. "But I'd also like to know how things are going for you? Finally find a woman who can handle your job?"

"Overworked and underpaid as usual. What's the favor?" He dodged the relationship question.

"I need you to put out a BOLO for a vehicle but I can't tell you any details and no one can know its for Me…or Mick."

"Well that wouldn't be a problem, if anyone found out I was doing this for you I'd be a mess of trouble I don't need. What's this about? I do need to know what you're pulling me into."

"Look Carl, I would have one of my contacts do it but I'm afraid there is an…internal problem. I trust you. Can we leave it at that for now?"

Heaving a sigh Carl began to type, "What am I looking for?"

"A silver Camry, we're not sure of the year…"

"That body style is from 2002-2006 I believe", Mick offered.

"Okay make that a 2002-2006 Silver Camry with a California tag of…" Beth finished giving Carl the information she could and thanked him again for his help before getting off the phone.

Mick moved to the fridge and grabbed them both a drink from the thermal bottles. "Now we know what to look for but you know what's bothering me now."

"What's that?" Beth took a long swallow of her A+ before putting the cap back on.

Mick looked at the print out, "Cars aren't cheap. This isn't a rust bucket. She had some money to disappear sure. She cleaned out her accounts but she didn't have that kind of money."

"You're right. I think we should take a look at her place tomorrow. See if we can't find out where the money came from because I'm not showing it in any of her financials."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


End file.
